Redemption
by Amber342
Summary: I had loved no one but her. I had hated no one but her. I had killed no one but her. I feared no one… but myself.
1. Prologue

**I wrote this a while ago, and therefore don't remember where I was going with it haha, and have only one more chapter to follow. I might write more if you like it? Please R&R.**

Prologue

_I had loved no one but her. I had hated no one but her. I had killed no one but her. I feared no one… but myself._

The vines that had once stroked his back with a gentle touch now clung to his fur and scratched at his flesh. The grass beneath his black paws that had once been soft and soothing now felt cold and painful as the blades poked into his pads.

_Banished._

The words flickered in the tom's head, syncing with visions of a mangled body. Ginger fur dusted the ground. Crimson pooled on and around the body like liquid fire.

_Banished._

Two other toms padded on either side of the plagued first. The vines stilled as the three bodies passed out of reach.

"I…" the black tom attempted at speech, but couldn't find the words. Anger and sorrow was as thick as the blackness of the night sky. The moon had long since been covered. The stars had temporarily ceased to shine.

_Banished._

The tom on the first's right, his white tail dragging on the shadowed ground, had dark blue eyes that were wet and churning with so many emotions it was hard to distinguish one from the other. "How… How _could_ you?" he spat, though his voice was broke with sorrow, "You… I thought… You loved her. I thought you loved her? How…?"

His voice faded until all that could be heard was the quiet thump of each step the toms took.

The black tom looked in turn at the cats on either side of him.

_What have I done?_


	2. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, here's Chapter 1. It's a little jumpy, but just remember that it will switch off every other from flashback to present. If you have any suggestions on how to improve, please give them! Also, do you like the little italicized phrase or are they just annoying?**

Chapter 1

A white ball of slicked fur, the wet being licked away by a pink tongue, took its first breath. "Blackkit, do you want to name this one?" A she-cat with the same white fur as the kit was looking intensely and happily at Blackkit with dark blue eyes. Not even the pain of giving birth could deter the sparkle from those eyes.

Blackkit brightened, his silver eyes mirroring the she-cat's excitement. He shifted his black paws and pictured the kit looking the same as his mother with the pure white fur and the dark blue eyes. "Wavekit!" he squeaked.

.

_What have I done?_

The black tom, once an innocent little kit, now looked at his friend with crimson claws and a torn heart. His friend was still as pure white as ever, though in the darkness it was ash gray like the remains of the black tom's innocence and reason. The dark blue eyes that had never once before lost the sparkle like the mother's now held such sadness, the sparkle as diminished as the stars and moon.

The black tom, discouraged by his white friend, looked to his other, hoping that maybe he would break the silence. Dark brown fur blotched his body, almost smothering the sandy undercoat. The black tom was disappointed, seeing the yellow eyes of his friend dull with grief.

_What have I done?_

.

Blackpaw and Wavepaw rested on their haunches, their fur contrasting more than day and night. Excitement flowed from eyes of silver to eyes of dark blue.

"Eaglepaw, from now on you will be known as Eagletalon…"

"Eagletalon! Eagletalon!" The loudest of the cheering was easily the black and the white apprentices. After the ceremony, they were the first to tackle the newly made, dark brown warrior. They teased him about his silent vigil and their laughter lightened the mood of the whole camp.

.

The black tom let out a great sigh as if it would blow away everything that had just happened. There was still a long way for the three cats to travel, and he just couldn't bear the silence anymore. He couldn't bear the images of the mangled she-cat. He couldn't bear the words that kept repeating over in his head.

_Banished._

"Please… Please just say something… either of you," he murmured, his voice barely audible.

"What is there to say?" Eagletalon muttered, his yellow eyes on the ground his sandy paws were brushing.

The black tom was desperately trying to keep his eyes from leaking regret. "When have we not had something to say? You guys… You guys are my best friends."

"A cat who murders is no best friend of mine," the white tom growled, trying to keep his voice from cracking. The black cat knew he didn't mean it, but the words still stung… almost as much as the blood that had spurted into his eyes…

"Wavecrest…" the black tom began, but couldn't find the words again. The thumping of their pads was the only sound in the forest for a few moments.

"Blackhorizon," Eagletalon meowed finally, mustering up the strength to lift his head and look full on into those silver eyes, "You… You… You're my… b-best friend. I've known you all my life." The usually hard and determined yellow eyes were pooling over. "You were cheering the loudest at my warrior ceremony. You… You were there for me when my sister died. You stayed up all night with me. What… happened? Where did that cat go?"

Blackhorizon stared at his friend.

_Where did that cat go?_

.

Blackpaw was bubbling over with excitement. This was his last patrol before his warrior ceremony. His mentor padded in front of him, her silver-white tail waving with her steps. The leaves of the trees around the apprentice seemed a brighter green than they had ever been. Sunlight washed over the forest, bathing it in a golden glow.

"Are you ready to be a warrior, Blackpaw?"

The black apprentice turned to look at the she-cat padding beside him. Her sandy fur glowed gold.

But, in a flash of gray, white, and black, the golden fur turned red.

It was so sudden. The badger had been downwind. Blackpaw, with the size and skill of a warrior, and his mentor were able to fight it off, but it was too late.

The warrior ceremony was forgotten. Blackpaw could never forget the look on Eagletalon's face when he and his mentor came back with the body of his sister. The black apprentice didn't even think about his delayed warrior ceremony when he stayed with his friend all night next to his sister's body.

.

The same look as the night of his sister's death plagued Eagletalon's eyes.

_Where did that cat go?_

Blackhorizon shook his black head. He didn't know any more than his friend. It was almost as hard as keeping down the tears; keeping down the fear… fear of himself.

_Where did that cat go?_

Something had changed. Something had snapped. Blackhorizon didn't even know his claws were capable of… He shuddered as the image sprang back into his mind.

"What will you do now?" Wavecrest asked quietly.

Blackhorizon gazed at the black sky. "I… I don't…" The silver eyes flickered from the sky to the black leaves. "Maybe I'll…"

"Will you… Will we…" Eagletalon seemed to have guilt clog his throat as he asked, "Will we see you again?"

Blackhorizon looked with surprise at his friend. His eyes softened. "You want to?"

In Eagletalon's yellow eyes, a battle raged. "I… Yes… I…" He gulped. "I don't think you're a bloodthirsty killer, Blackhorizon."

"I think…" Wavecrest meowed, drawing the eyes to him. He hesitated. "Blackhorizon…" His voice faded away, leaving the paw steps to be the only sound again. The crickets had stopped chirping long ago.

.

Blackhorizon pricked his ears, his nose twitching. "Do you scent that?" he inquired. It was night, but the moonlight dripped down through the leaves, illuminating a small clearing.

A smaller black tom stopped beside his mentor, his sky blue eyes darting back and forth. "Is that…?"

"Cat," Blackhorizon murmured, "Rogue, maybe." He looked down at his first apprentice for a moment, his very light blue eyes silver with the moonlight. "Remember what I've taught you. And if we're outnumbered, run back to camp to get help."

The apprentice shivered, anxiety making his paws twitch.

Blackhorizon looked back to the pool of moonlight and watched the long blades of grass wave in the night breeze. He flexed his claws, ready to give the fight of his life. "Who's there?" His voice was calm but stern.

"Oh, thank the stars!" a small voice squeaked. Blackhorizon hesitated before taking a step forward. The bushes that rustled from the wind produced a white she-cat whose belly was bloated to twice the normal size. A ginger she-cat followed, helping her friend along. "Please!" the cat exclaimed, "Please help…!" Her voice faltered as the white she-cat collapsed on the moonlit grass.

The small black tom rushed to the white she-cat's side. "Blackhorizon…!" he cried, unsure of what to do, his blue eyes on his mentor for help.

"Go back to camp, Bluepaw," Blackhorizon commanded, joining his apprentice at the white she-cat's side, "Get Mintleaf." The cat was gone before he finished.

The ginger she-cat looked at Blackhorizon with desperate amber eyes.

Blackhorizon took another step towards the collapsed cat and recoiled. He looked at his paw and found it stained crimson. "It's too late…" he whispered.

The ginger she-cat cried out and Blackhorizon found her face buried in his own shoulder, tears wetting his fur. Normally, Blackhorizon wouldn't even let a rogue touch him, but he found himself incapable of pulling away.

.

"This is it," Eagletalon murmured as his dark brown paws slowed to a halt. Wavecrest's dark blue eyes were a mess of emotions again. Blackhorizon tried to gulp away the fear and anxiety that was rising in his throat at alarming speed. He managed to keep himself calm as he turned around to look at his two best friends.

_This is it._

"Whatever you do, Blackhorizon, please come back someday," Eagletalon murmured, a hopeful glint to his yellow eyes.

Wavecrest's head whipped around to face the dark brown tom. "To kill someone else?" he asked incredulously.

Blackhorizon stared at the white cat. Even his closest friend didn't understand, but still, the black tom just couldn't find the words to explain. He opened and closed his mouth several times, but gave up without a single syllable spoken.

Eagletalon's eyes clouded. "Just because he can't voice the reasons doesn't mean he doesn't have them," he murmured, his voice almost inaudible.

Wavecrest couldn't find words.

.

"M-My name?"

"Yes, your name." The voice was soothing.

"M-Meadowlark."

"What was your sister's name?"

"Chi… Chickadee."

"Where did you come from?"

"A group of rogues."

"Where is Chickadee's mate?"

"Chickadee's mate?"

"Yes. Did he want to raise the kits with her? Or is he long gone?"

"I… I…"

"Do you know where he is?"

"N-no."

"Do you think he would follow you and your sister?"

"I… I don't… no. I-I don't think so."

"Okay, thank you. You may rest now."

Blackhorizon waited patiently until the ginger she-cat emerged from the leader's den with Mintleaf and Thunderstar on either side. Her dull amber eyes seemed to brighten a little when she saw the black tom whose shoulder she had cried on.

"Blackhorizon," Thunderstar meowed, approaching the black tom that was almost a head shorter than the huge gray leader. He murmured in his ear, "Please show Meadowlark to the medicine cat den and give her some poppy seeds. She seems more comfortable around you."

Blackhorizon nodded solemnly, but tried to look a little happier for the distressed she-cat as he led her to Mintleaf's den. It was a small opening under a boulder that really didn't have as much room as Mintleaf would have liked. Blackhorizon flicked his tail towards one of the three nests that fit tightly together on one side of the den and Meadowlark settled down into it. The she-cat's amber eyes followed Blackhorizon's every move, remaining on where he had been even when he had disappeared into the small cavern that held the medicine cat's nest and supplies. He came back with a few poppy seeds on a loosely gripped leaf and opened his jaws to let the leaf settle to the earth. Meadowlark daintily lapped them up one at a time. Blackhorizon was the last thing she saw before her eyes were closed.

.

Blackhorizon padded through the dark undergrowth, feeling loneliness grip his heart. It hadn't even been that long since he had been standing next to his friends, but it already felt like moons of solitude. The forest had gone silent, but Blackhorizon still found it loud.

_Banished._

This time, though, a new word plagued his mind also. It was the last thing he had said.

_Goodbye._

He hoped it wasn't forever.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reviewing, you don't even know how so, so, so happy it made me! I really hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**This next chap will be in a different writing style for two reasons. One, I'm not going with the quick and dramatic flashbacks I gave before. Now I'm really getting into the story. And two, this is written almost a year after I wrote the first chapter so it will naturally be a little different. Feedback is very appreciated! I also would like to know whether I developed the characters enough so that you won't need a list of allegiances. Now read, read, read!**

Chapter 2

The day following Blackhorizon's warrior ceremony…

Blackhorizon woke to the sound of hushed voices. The fresh moss of his nest was clean and soft beneath his black paws, but the smell of the warrior's den was as of yet unfamiliar and strange to wake up to. His light blue eyes as always gleamed silver in the dark, but he could just make out two lighter furred bodies through the gloom. He blinked a few times drowsily, not pricking his ears until he heard his name mentioned.

"…Blackhorizon?"

"He was definitely ready to be a warrior. He has skills; I just wish he would use them." Blackhorizon immediately recognized his mentor's voice and as his eyes adjusted to the light he could make out her silvery white back.

"I think he's afraid of his own abilities." The other voice belonged to his mentor's brother, a pale gray tom who had a good relationship with Starclan. He almost became a medicine cat before deciding he liked enemy's blood better than his clan's.

"What do you mean?"

"On the outside, he may seem like a bubbly, careless, trouble-making young cat, but on the inside, I think there is that fear of ambition. Think of his grandfather, Morningmist." Blackhorizon's muscles tensed.

Morningmist immediately stood up and her voice was hard when she spoke. "How dare you. Blackhorizon is no more like his grandfather than you are."

"No, no, that's not what I mean!" her brother protested, "I just mean that he knows his family history and he doesn't want any of that to repeat itself!"

Morningmist sighed and looked behind her. One other cat a few feet away from her was twitching in her sleep. Otherwise, there was only Blackhorizon who had now closed his eyes. He opened them when their hushed conversation continued and found that his silver mentor had settled back down.

"Rainfall, do you think Wavepaw is ready to become a warrior?" Morningmist asked.

"Skill-wise? Maybe. He just seems so unsure to me. I can't imagine him taking on his own apprentice and he's too jumpy to fight a battle for the clan."

"But he'll develop. That jumpiness may turn to awareness. And hesitancy only comes with being young."

"Eagletalon was never like that, even when he was young."

"Eagletalon is ambitious."

"Ha, you just don't like him."

"Trust me. If anything is going to turn Blackhorizon to ambition, it's Eagletalon."

"They all benefit each other. Blackhorizon's kin's past history discourages Eagletalon's ambition. Eagletalon's control and skill will encourage Wavepaw to take control a little more. And Wavepaw's friendship will… Well, I guess he'll just always be there for Blackhorizon."

"Well, well, well. Look who's optimistic for once," Morningmist purred.

Blackhorizon felt his stomach growl. "Did you say something about me?" he asked loudly, getting up and dramatically stretching, his claws making small grooves in the dirt.

Morningmist turned, revealing sky blue eyes identical to her brother's. She controlled herself more quickly than Rainfall, who seemed a bit embarrassed. "We were just talking about the lack of room in the warrior's den now that you've moved in," she meowed in a fairly confident voice. Rainfall straightened up behind her.

Something in his mentor's flat out lie ignited a small spark of anger in Blackhorizon, something that never would have happened before Eagletalon's sister's death. His silver eyes glinted with a new emotion, malice. "You're a bad liar, Morningmist," he meowed darkly before slipping out of the den. There was nothing as entertaining as a conversation between two opinionated cats, except when it was about close friends and dark kin that stained good families.

When Blackhorizon emerged from the den and into the camp, the small fire of anger vanished and left him feeling immensely uneasy.

_Did I really just say that?_

.

Blackhorizon made his way silently through the dark forest. Every time his paws crunched on a leaf or an animal rustled a few yards away, the sound pounded in his ears and made him so dizzy that he had to stop.

Other than banishment and unwashed blood in his claws, his head was spinning from deciding what he would possibly do now. He couldn't go back. There were no old friends waiting for him in the next phase of his life. That was the fact that stung worse than the deaths and the grief that had smothered all the dreams and aspirations he had had as an apprentice.

Wavecrest, although doubting himself since apprenticeship, had always believed Blackhorizon was meant for great things. He had been there through the destruction of Blackhorizon's family. He had defended him that night when fear had gripped the hearts of his clanmates and they had banished Blackhorizon's father. Yes, if there was one thing that Wavecrest believed in, it was Blackhorizon. And now Blackhorizon had destroyed that trust, that bond, that friendship…

Eagletalon was different. He was independent. He didn't rely on others to keep himself together. He never doubted himself and, therefore, trust was hard to come by with him. Wavecrest hadn't even earned that much. But Blackhorizon had… Well, he knew it was gone now.

Now, it seemed, the black tom's only friends were loneliness and cold. There was only one thing for certain in his life now.

_There is no turning back._

.

"Wavepaw! Rainfall! Eagletalon! You're on hunting patrol!"

Tinderspark, the clan deputy, preferred to shout out assignments as loud as possible over the camp clearing rather than find the cats he was looking for. Blackhorizon's head lifted at the sound of his friends' names and he saw the deputy's ash gray figure on one of the lower branches of the tree that enclosed the camp on one side with its massive trunk and on two others with its mass of low hanging branches.

"Eagletalon took the last hunting patrol."

Blackhorizon missed who had spoken, but he was grateful. He saw Tinderspark's amber eyes narrow slightly and his gray chest moved with an annoyed sigh. The deputy's gaze wandered the camp until it rested on the black tom washing himself near the pitiful pile of rejected rodent carcasses. "Blackhorizon! Take Eagletalon's place!" he yowled. It had been clear for quite some time that Tinderspark, although proving himself in skills, only succeeded at the getting-himself-heard part of deputy duties. Blackhorizon hardly minded. He would be with his closest friend and there wasn't an incredible amount to do at camp anyway.

Wavepaw had already made his way from the apprentices den to call for his mentor in the warriors den and back to Blackhorizon's side. "Just your name makes you sound so much older than me," Wavepaw grumbled although his dark blue eyes showed anticipation. Blackhorizon's warrior ceremony had been delayed due to the death of Eagletalon's sister so it was just about time for the moon-and-a-half-younger apprentice to receive his own warrior name.

Blackhorizon tried to sound confident when he assured his friend of an upcoming ceremony, but he couldn't shake off Rainfall's words from earlier that morning.

As the three toms left the camp with Rainfall in the lead, Wavepaw turned to Blackhorizon and asked in a low voice, "Do you know where Eagletalon is?"

Blackhorizon's light blue eyes were downcast. "He wasn't in the warriors den. I'd guess he's hunting or by the creek."

"He didn't take the last hunting patrol." It was more of a statement than a question.

"He hasn't been on a patrol at all since…" Blackhorizon paused, "Luckily Tinderspark hasn't noticed."

Wavepaw opened his mouth to say something, but Rainfall cut him off.

"_Warriors_ pay attention when they are feeding their clan." It was abrupt and simple and the gray tom didn't even turn around.

Anger surged through Blackhorizon, making his black tail flick dangerously. "_Warriors_ base decisions on their apprentice's skill and not their own opinion," he growled.

Rainfall stopped. "What did you say?" he asked incredulously, turning around to face the black tom.

Blackhorizon found himself gasping for breath, fighting down panic. "I… I didn't mean…"

_What's happening to me?_

The uneasiness and uncertainty was mirrored in Rainfall's eyes. "I think I scent mouse," the ash gray tom murmured, turning to Wavepaw. Although the apprentice couldn't scent anything, let alone mouse, he nodded and disappeared into the ferns.

Blackhorizon waited for Rainfall to yell at him for eavesdropping, disrespecting older and more experienced warriors, and other things as he saw fit. Instead, Rainfall's eyes were emotionless when he turned to Blackhorizon. "Well, is this a hunting patrol or not?" he asked in a monotone.

Blackhorizon nodded and slipped away, sighing in relief yet his eyes showed apprehension. Something was changing inside him and he feared every last piece of it.

_Stay calm._

Yet he couldn't shake that awful feeling of foreboding.

.

Blackhorizon reached the edge of the forest just as the morning sun cast pink and orange stains across the sky. He had stopped once to fill his growling belly and wash his paws of her blood. Now his black legs ached with every step and his paws were rough and sore. He needed shelter before rest but decided against going back into the woods a ways and finding a hollow log or concealing bush. He feared the nightmares that would plague him. Those were _her _woods. He wasn't welcome there. That was probably the only reason why he would've risked fatigue in this dangerous and unprotected landscape.

No, now the black tom turned his light blue eyes ahead. It wasn't surprising that what he found was churned up dirt and huge metal machines digging their claws into the earth. Farther on were structures reaching the height of trees that were an unnatural square shape.

"Humans," Blackhorizon growled. The thought of them made his fur stand on end and his tail twitch. He was unfortunately trapped between the haunted forest and the toxic human machines. He looked to the left and saw the river exit the forest and slice through the landscape. The city ended before it and farmland extended beyond it. Blackhorizon saw it impossible to travel that way, however, because the river had widened considerably and even with full strength there was no way he could swim across. When he turned his attention to the left, though, he saw that the haunted forest walled the city off on that side as well. Either Blackhorizon could go back into the forest, travel across the city, – neither of which appealed to him – or he could make his way toward the river and hope that it thinned out eventually.

As he padded along the border between man and forest, Blackhorizon fought the battle in his head against thoughts of her mangled body and what he had become, a murderer. Blackhorizon thought of Rainfall and how in years to come he would be the thinning gray furred elder gathering the young kits in a circle and saying, "No one else thought that cat bad, but I knew." Blackhorizon thought of Thunderstar shaking his head in sorrow and murmuring, "That cat would've been a candidate for deputy someday." He thought of Wavecrest, his closest friend a murderer, never looked at the same again by anyone. "How could he not have known?" they would whisper behind his back. Finally, Blackhorizon thought of his father, and felt fury boil inside him once more. Once, that anger would have been a tiny spark. Now the anger coursed through his entire body, filling him from head to tail with hot rage. His claws instinctively unsheathed. His pupils thinned to tiny slits. The images flooded back: blood coursing from the slice in her neck, claw marks scarring her face and her body, her ginger fur settling to stick to the crimson stained ground.

Blackhorizon tore himself away from his thoughts. He had lapsed directly back into the images he was so desperately trying to keep out. He forced himself to look ahead.

He reached the river fairly quickly, his mind battle propelling him forward. He needed rest and he needed it now, but he had to find shelter first. He had no idea of what cats or even more dangerous dogs lay in wait for a fatigued cat, especially one that was alone. Fortunately, from farther back, he had seen a barn that would serve as a perfect one-night shelter as long as it wasn't already occupied.

The river was the first thing that went right. Not too far downstream, although closer to the town, the river bent and thinned slightly. There was also a large, moss-covered boulder that was close to the side Dakrhorizon was on. He thanked Starclan, although he immediately wondered why. He shook it out of his thoughts. There was plenty of time to think about Starclan. He hurried towards the river bend, took a step onto the boulder to find that the moss was dry and easy to grip, and leapt to the other side of the river, landing safely on solid ground.

Blackhorizon slipped into a tightly cropped field and made his way in the direction of the barn he had seen. A mouse scurried by, but he was too exhausted to even think about catching it. His stomach was definitely growling again, though, as he reached the end of the field and saw the barn much closer up. It was picturesque: a rough, red painted shelter with white borders that crossed in front and a bright orange sun rising up behind it. That barn was the second thing that went right. As Blackhorizon circled the barn for an entrance, he found a back door wide open. When he entered, the dusty air was filled with only stale scents and there were soft hay mounds just waiting for a tired cat to settle down into. That was just what Blackhorizon did. His last thought before blackness enveloped him was a prayer to Starclan.

_Forgive me._

.

Blackhorizon rejoined his hunting patrol and was happy to see Wavepaw with a fair stash of fresh kill. He tried to read Rainfall's expression to see if he was proud or annoyed with Blackhorizon's logic. Instead, Blackhorizon found only indifference, and worry came back to plague him. However, a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach quickly overcame any other rational feeling.

The three cats approached the camp and Blackhorizon's heart began to pound. The ground ahead of him was spattered with red. The stench became overwhelming and recognizable. Blackhorizon felt the paws beneath him go numb. "No…" he whispered. He couldn't feel his legs as they carried him to the gap in the bushes. "No!" The camp was in chaos. Eagletalon stood in the entrance to the warriors den, frozen, his yellow eyes clouded. Morningmist was shouting something with eyes blazing, although the sound was mute to Blackhorizon's ears.

In the middle of it all lay the bodies of Blackhorizon's mother and sister.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a million years. Lots of homework... :/**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please R&R! Tell me what you think of the new character?**

Chapter 3

Blackhorizon opened his eyes. They were gleaming light blue as daylight streamed through the cracks in the barn walls, the still-open back door, and the cracked windows that were not quite opaque with dirt. He had had a refreshing black sleep with no dreams, but as soon as he realized where he was his feelings came rushing back: anger, grief, loneliness… This time there was a new emotion that came with a new day. It was guilt, overwhelming guilt.

As Blackhorizon struggled to his feet, made seemingly more sore by the lack of movement, he noticed a new scent in the barn. He looked down at the straw a few tail-lengths away. It was a dead mouse, its throat cleanly and expertly sliced and so fresh that blood still dribbled out.

Blackhorizon stared at the mouse, his groggy mind not registering what was right in front of him. He blinked a few times before looking around the barn, but all he found were bales of hay.

"Hello?" he called.

He shifted his search to his nose, but only found the overwhelmingly delicious scent of the dead mouse. He looked back at it, his light blue eyes only registering slight confusion and surprise. He took a tentative step towards the mouse and, as no one defended it and hunger and sleepiness were clouding his judgment, he decided to eat it. His claws held it down as he ripped into its wonderful flesh.

The food brought him out of his trance and for a moment after stepping back from its meatless bones, he panicked, sure that he would drop dead. Nothing happened and his eyelids were beginning to droop again.

"Hello?" he repeated again, drowsily. Again, no one answered.

He had a safe place to stay, food in his belly, paws that were far too sore to travel, and a short sleep that hadn't held nightmares.

Blackhorizon felt content to sleep until nightfall.

.

The grief and the anger were overwhelming. Blackhorizon remembered what a change it was when Eagletalon's sister was killed, but this… This was so much worse. He felt the cold, unmoving bodies of his mother and sister against his nose. He smelled the overwhelming stench of blood. He heard his clanmates call for revenge. He watched his father, barely saved from death, leave the camp in exile for the murder of his mate and child. His father, a murderer.

The whispers added to the horrible reality.

"I remember when he killed that rogue and everyone was so proud."

"Guess he liked that blood a little too much."

"Like father, like son."

"Speaking of son, what if Blackhorizon comes to this too?"

"We should banish him too!"

"He hasn't done anything."

"Should we wait 'til he does?"

Blackhorizon, meanwhile, spent most of his days in a half dream state. He barely ate since the smell of blood gave him panic attacks. He barely slept since nightmares plague the blackness behind his eyelids. He and Eagletalon spent a lot of time together, even more bonded by their losses. Even Tinderspark knew to send them on patrols together, and always border patrols.

Recovery was slow, painfully slow for Wavecrest. Blackhorizon wasn't the loudest to cheer at his warrior ceremony. He knew that Blackhorizon was suffering, but he couldn't help feel a pang of grief when his closest friend drifted away. He was there for him though. He was the one that woke him up the day of the apprentice ceremony.

"Blackhorizon."

Blackhorizon cracked open a silver eye to find two dark blue eyes gazing back at him.

"Blackhorizon, it's an apprentice ceremony."

With just a small nod, Blackhorizon got to his paws and followed Wavecrest outside.

Thunderstar was sitting regally on one of the large branches of the tree that loomed over the camp. His long, ash gray fur was waving in the stiff morning breeze. His light blue eyes had been watching the warriors den, waiting specifically for Blackhorizon.

"Today, we are here to apprentice two kits." His voice was loud and confident. He had been leader even before Blackhorizon was born. "Bluekit, please step forward."

A small black tom took a tentative step from his spot closest to the tree.

Blackhorizon was looking down at his paws, remembering his own apprentice ceremony. How carefree he had been… So many dreams he had had…

"Blackhorizon!" Wavecrest whispered harshly into his ear.

Blackhorizon looked up to find Thunderstar's light blue eyes fixed on him, followed by the rest of the clan.

"Blackhorizon," Thunderstar repeated before continuing, "You are a talented and _loyal_ warrior. I hope you will pass on all your knowledge to this young apprentice."

Blackhorizon slowly padded forward, not quite registering what had just occurred. The newly named Bluepaw approached him, his light blue eyes displaying uncertainty. Blackhorizon looked down at the apprentice, who was barely half his size, but the only thought that came was, 'I wonder how many loved ones he will lose.' He had the mental capability to lean down and touch noses with the apprentice, but was so overwhelmed with emotions that he couldn't stay there any longer. He turned and dashed through the crowd of cats. He saw his mother and father at the back of the crowd, their tails entwined, so incredibly _happy_. He looked back and saw his sister touching noses with her new mentor, her eyes shining with the unlimited possibilities of her future. He saw Eagletalon and his sister calling out his name. He felt panic and grief grip his heart. He wrenched his gaze away and fled through the camp entrance.

"Blackhorizon!"

.

Blackhorizon opened his silver eyes. It was dark in the barn; only a half moon's light drifted through the open door. A night breeze tugged at his fur and made him shiver.

He sat up on his haunches and flinched when he put pressure on his still sore pads. He lay back down to take the pressure off and looked around, wondering if the mouse had just been a dream. However, he scented and found its staler scent. This time another scent came too, no longer masked by the overwhelming scent of food.

"I can smell you," Blackhorizon meowed.

He wasn't afraid. It was cat but only one.

"What's your name?" a voice responded. It was male.

"Blackhorizon."

There was a moment of silence. "Clan cat?"

"Yeah."

"You know how to fight?" The voice shook.

"Who's asking?" Blackhorizon peered at the gloom where the voice came from but saw nothing.

"Do you know how to fight?" the voice repeated with more force.

"Yes, of course."

"Would you attack me?"

Blackhorizon paused, slightly confused. "How old are you?"

"Would you attack me?" again the voice repeated with more force.

"No."

A shadowy figure dropped down from the rafters. The small tom stepped into the light drifting into the barn. He was a stormy gray with lighter gray tabby stripes. His forest green eyes were small and frightened.

"Are you okay?" the tom asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Your paws…"

Blackhorizon froze. In his drowsiness he had forgotten to clean or even check his paws. He turned a paw over and found that his pads were swollen, split open, and oozing. He closed his eyes and looked back up at the tom.

"They look bad…"

"I'm fine," Blackhorizon growled, angry at his own forgetfulness, making the tom flinch away. His voice softened. "Why did you help me?"

The tom's green eyes continued to show fear. "I thought… I thought if I helped you, you wouldn't hurt me."

"What's your name?"

"They call me Worthless, Runt, Mousedung…" The young cat trailed off, his eyes wet.

Blackhorizon felt a pang of pity. "What do _you_ call yourself?"

"Moss."

Blackhorizon imagined soft moss that managed to grow on everything despite all odds.

"How old are you?"

"Ten moons."

Blackhorizon thought he sounded young. "That was a great kill," he meowed, referring to the mouse.

"Uh… thanks," Moss replied uncomfortably. There was a pause before he asked, "Why are you here?"

"I…" Blackhorizon searched for a word but ended awkwardly with, "…left."

"Why?"

Blackhorizon was suddenly gripped with emotion and images flooded his mind. He didn't answer him.

Moss stepped forward. "I… I have a proposition."

Blackhorizon looked up and when his silver gaze met Moss's forest green, the young tom looked away.

"If I help you get back on your paws," Moss realized the pun but only paused for a moment, "do you think you can help me?"

"Depends on what it is."

Moss's eyes flitted back and forth and he shifted weight uncomfortably. "Will you teach me to fight?"

Blackhorizon was instantly lost in memories. He thought of the day he got his apprentice. He hardly remembered it. It was part of a stream of memories that were blurred by grief. He remembered Bluepaw standing before him, the same frightened look of uncertainty in his light blue eyes. "_Can you teach me how to fight?"_

"_Yes._"

.

"How dare you! He's not even close to being ready for an _apprentice_!"

Blackhorizon waited outside, his eyes glassy, listening to the snarls of Eagletalon that echoed from the leaders den.

"Mintleaf and I talked it over… We thought it was the only way. Blackhorizon needs a distraction. He needs something…" Thunderstar's voice was calm.

"He needs time!" Eagletalon's voice broke and then came out barely above a whisper. "Did you see him… at the ceremony…?"

"Ea-"

"That wasn't Blackhorizon, Thunderstar… That was a madman… a broken cat…"

There was a pause. "Oakstar…"

Blackhorizon's head snapped up.

"_What_?" Eagletalon asked incredulously.

Thunderstar's voice was barely audible. "That was the same way Oakstar looked…"

Blackhorizon couldn't decipher the sound that echoed from within the blackness of the den.

"Don't you dare say ANOTHER WORD!"

Eagletalon stormed out of the den, eyes blazing. He didn't even look at Blackhorizon before leaping down from the caved-in rock. He didn't stop until he reached the camp entrance and there he sat down, shaking from anger.

There was silence coming from the den. It was a while before Thunderstar emerged. His nose and cheek were bleeding. A single red drop fell from the wound and split into three smaller drops as it met the ground.

_A madman… a broken cat… Oakstar…_


	5. Chapter 4

**Woah, woah, woah. An _update_? Now this is a surprise. Well, yes, I took my AP test today so I'm done! And I finally wrote this chapter; hope you like it. You may recognize the last part from earlier in the story. I know you all have probably given up on me after a month, but please R&R?**

Chapter 4

Blackhorizon gazed out over the dark fields and watched as the long grass rippled like the ocean in the wind.

"How was that?"

"Again," Blackhorizon murmured, unflinching.

"You weren't even looking," Moss protested. He watched his 'mentor' for some reaction and gave an exaggerated sigh when he gave none. The small gray tabby padded to a spot a few mouse-lengths away from Blackhorizon and sat down. He followed his gaze to the rippling field and the dark horizon. "Did you have a mate?"

"What?"

"Did you have a mate?" Moss repeated, "… back where you came from?"

Blackhorizon shifted uncomfortably. It had been barely four sunrises since he'd been banished and he immediately had to cap the flow of images that were spurred by just the word 'mate.' "I lived in a clan…" he meowed hesitantly, "Barely a day's walk from here." This statement made him realize how close he was to his old home, his old life.

_Four sunrises and barely a day's walk._

Yet he felt like he was thousands of miles away and it had been seasons ago.

"No, did you have a…" Moss stopped when he met the black tom's gaze. He quickly inquired, "A clan? What's that like?"

Blackhorizon looked back towards the horizon. "It's a place where you feel like you belong, like you're worth something." For a moment, happy memories penetrated him, filling him up with the familiar bubbly joyfulness that he had experienced so often as an apprentice. "Like you have a greater purpose than just for yourself. You support your clan, you fight for your clan, you are a part of your clan." Then the feeling left and he felt even more hollow than he had before. "Until…" His words trailed off.

"Until…?" Moss prompted. Everything Blackhorizon said fascinated him. He respected and feared the experienced tom more with every passing moment. If he was to imagine himself in a few summers from now, Blackhorizon was exactly what he wanted to be. A feared outcast that could crush every enemy. He wanted a mysterious past and an even more mysterious and wonderful future.

Blackhorizon hid his face from the younger tom as emotions threatened to burst.

_Until reality crashes onto you. Until you realize that your entire family either betrayed or was betrayed. Until you realize that every cat has horrible secrets. Until your clan becomes your enemy, doubts your every move, and you have to prove yourself all over again. Until anger from it all turns you into a cat you've never known… a murderer._

"Blackhorizon?"

Blackhorizon took a deep breath and turned back to Moss, composing himself. "I think my paws will be good enough to do some real training tomorrow. Sound good?" As he said this, he got to his paws slowly and carefully.

Moss blinked, his forest green eyes betraying his disappointment at not hearing more but were immediately replaced with excitement for some real training. "Yeah… Yeah, that sounds great." The stormy gray tabby followed Blackhorizon as they slowly made their way back to the barn.

.

"How was that?"

"Again."

"You weren't even looking!"

Bluepaw scratched at the ground angrily while his mentor stared off into the forest with a faraway look in his blue eyes. The small black apprentice attempted one more hunter's crouch, although he felt like he had perfected it and now deserved a chance to try it on some real prey. He wiggled his haunches and leapt, catching a twig in his claws and swiftly biting in it half. He looked up, desperate for the praise he had been lacking in the past half-moon. Instead, he found Blackhorizon in the same position, staring unfocused into the depths of the trees.

"How was that?" he almost whispered.

"Again."

Bluepaw's eyes blazed at the unfairness of it all. "Are you even _watching _me? Have you seen anything I've done in the past half-moon? I am working my tail off for you and I don't get a single word of praise for any of it! Just because your life _sucks_ and your family is _dead_ and your father is a _murderous traitor_ doesn't mean…" The apprentice stopped, realizing what had just come out of his mouth.

Blackhorizon certainly gave Bluepaw his full attention now. He gave a low, dangerous growl and a flower of fire bloomed in his chest. "I didn't ask for an apprentice."

Bluepaw looked down at the ground, avoiding Blackhorizon's blazing eyes. "I didn't ask for life," he murmured, "but I'm certainly not going to waste it."

Blackhorizon felt the fire shrivel and his eyes soften.

_I didn't ask for life… but I'm certainly not going to waste it._

The truth of the words hit him like the crash of thunder. He felt some of the weight of the once overwhelming grief lift from his shoulders. This was his life. Of course he should feel sadness from the loss of his family, but he should also celebrate their lives and know that they were safe in Starclan now. Of course he should feel anger at the father who betrayed him, but he should also work to become so much better than that. Of course he should curse at the unfairness of life, but he should also laugh at the many wonderful things too. His time for grieving was over.

Blackhorizon looked at his apprentice with new eyes.

"Do I smell mouse?"

.

Blackhorizon woke to the sound of voices outside the barn. He looked around groggily for Moss but didn't find him.

He didn't feel a stab of fear, however, until he heard the word "Runt" said outside.

Blackhorizon quickly got to his paws and for the first time in days they didn't protest. He stumbled towards the entrance of the barn, desperately trying to wake his muscles.

"So, Mousedung, where's this big, bad tom you've made friends with? Oh wait, no one would ever be friends with you…"

Blackhorizon emerged into the afternoon sunshine to find Moss surrounded by three larger toms. The one who had spoken was slightly taller than the others, with a dirty ginger coat. His back was to Blackhorizon, while the other two surrounded Moss on the other sides.

"If someone were friends with you, they would spend all their day trying to protect you from prey that is larger than you…"

Blackhorizon approached, his anger rising.

"You're so small, your…"

"Blaze," one of the toms whispered to the ginger tom.

"…would be…"

"Blaze!" the tom repeated loudly. When Blaze stopped, he nodded in Blackhorizon's direction.

Blaze turned around and looked up to find himself face to face with a very angry cat. "What was it you were saying?" Blackhorizon inquired sarcastically. He enjoyed knowing that, as a clan cat, he was at least twice as skilled and strong as any of these young toms. Muscles rippled beneath his black pelt.

Blaze struggled to keep fear from showing in his hazel eyes. "I… uh…" Little bits of twigs and dead leaves clung to his dirty coat, as if he hadn't learned to clean himself. His face had four ugly claw scars slashed across them. It could have made him look tough, but the fear in his eyes made him seem like a helpless and lost kitten with no hope for a future.

Blackhorizon felt a pang of sympathy in spite of the young tom's harsh words to his friend, but his gaze remained unflinching. "If that's the case, I'd suggest you leave before I rip you into tiny shreds.

Blaze's eyes widened and went to Blackhorizon's paws. However, when he saw no claws appear, and in a surprising burst of cockiness, Blaze meowed, "You can't take on all three of us."

Humor glinted in Blackhorizon's eyes. "Try me," he replied with complete confidence, this time his claws unsheathing.

Blaze's gaze went from Blackhorizon's menacing claws to his daring blue eyes. "We, uh…"

Blackhorizon glanced at his companions, who were already backing away towards the safety of the long grass. One look made them jump, whirl around, and race out of sight, leaving Blaze alone, directly in between Blackhorizon and Moss.

Blaze followed Blackhorizon's gaze and, realizing that his friends had deserted him, backed up slowly, his ears flat on his head. Without a word, he turned tail and fled, his ginger tail disappearing into the long grass.

Blackhorizon's gaze lingered for only a moment longer before turning to Moss. The black tom was staring at him in complete awe. "Are you alright?"

Moss's dark green eyes were sparkling. "That was awesome!" he exclaimed.

Blackhorizon cocked his head. "They were making fun of y-"

"So I woke up earlier and saw that you were still asleep, but I had so much energy! So I went out hunting and I saw those bullies at the end of the town. It was perfect! I pretended not to notice but let them follow me back here and then you woke up and came out and scared the _shit_ out of them! Haha!" Moss seemed so excited about the whole prospect that Blackhorizon couldn't help but laugh along. Soon enough, both cats were experiencing full-on, choking laughter that made their stomachs hurt.

Eventually, however, their laughs faded. Blackhorizon let out one last chuckle, cleared his throat, and looked at Moss. "You ready to train?"

Moss looked so excited that he might explode.

_I wish life was always like this._

.

"Do you scent that?"

Bluepaw stiffened beside his mentor as they padded through the night. A moonlit clearing lay in front of them. "Is that…?"

"Cat," Blackhorizon murmured, "Rogue, maybe." He gave his apprentice his full attention. Grief had barely fogged his eyes since that day at training. "Remember what I've taught you. And if we're outnumbered, run back to camp to get help."

Bluepaw nodded, shivering.

Blackhorizon looked back to the pool of moonlight and watched the long blades of grass wave in the night breeze. He flexed his claws and mustered a voice. "Who's there?" His voice was calm but stern.

"Oh, thank the stars!"

Blackhorizon hesitated before taking a step forward. The bushes that rustled from the wind produced a white she-cat whose belly was bloated to twice the normal size. A ginger she-cat followed, helping her friend along. "Please!" the cat exclaimed, "Please help…!" Her voice faltered as the white she-cat collapsed on the moonlit grass.

Bluepaw immediately rushed to the she-cat's side. "Blackhorizon…!" he cried, unsure of what to do.

"Go back to camp, Bluepaw," Blackhorizon commanded, joining his apprentice at the white she-cat's side, "Get Mintleaf." Bluepaw was gone before he finished.

The ginger she-cat looked at Blackhorizon with desperate amber eyes.

Blackhorizon took another step towards the collapsed cat and drew back. When he lifted his paw to the light, he found it covered in red. "It's too late…" he whispered.

The ginger she-cat cried out and buried her face into Blackhorizon's shoulder. Normally, Blackhorizon wouldn't even let a rogue touch him, but he found himself incapable of pulling away.


	6. Chapter 5

**I feel like this chapter was really choppy and short... If you have any suggestions, please let me know!**

**Also, I need a wonderful fault for Meadowlark. I'm not sure where I want to go with her.**

**Anyways, please read, enjoy, and review!**

Chapter 5

_Suffocating blackness. That's all I could see, feel, hear, taste…_

"_Hello?" I called. My voice disappeared. There was no echo, no response, no noise at all. It was complete silence. I couldn't even hear my own breathing._

"_Hello?" I called again, the sound disappearing as soon as it left my lips._

_Then it came; the overwhelming stench of blood. I whirled around._

_The black floor had turned crimson. It spread out like a disease across the ground, stemming from a mangled ginger body. The blood rushed towards me, rising higher and higher until it obscured everything from sight._

"_NO!" I cried as it crashed down._

"Blackhorizon! Blackhorizon!"

Blackhorizon blinked, his view blocked by two large green eyes. He yelped, jumping up. His gaze darted from the small black tom in front of him to the hay bales of the barn a few leaps away. Slowly, the fur on his back settled down and his racing heartbeat slowed.

"Are you okay?" Moss asked, "You were squirming and shouting and…"

"I'm fine," Blackhorizon growled, "It was just a nightmare." He was convincing himself, since he felt like he could still taste blood in his mouth.

"About what?" Moss inquired innocently.

Blackhorizon shot him a glare as he struggled to make his legs stop shaking. "About you never learning to fight," Blackhorizon stated sarcastically and made his way towards the barn door. "Come on." He shook his head as the wave of blood crashed over his vision again.

"Shouldn't you eat first?" Moss asked, rushing to keep up.

Blackhorizon looked back at the mouse waiting for him and then to Moss. "Are you ever gonna let me hunt for myself? You're spoiling me."

Moss's eyes sparkled. "I like hunting. It works perfectly. You defend and I hunt."

Blackhorizon went back for the mouse. "You'll be doing both soon enough. You're improving a lot."

Blackhorizon meant it as a compliment, but Moss's eyes were downcast as his 'mentor' returned with the mouse and they made their way out into the dawn.

"What's wrong?" Blackhorizon asked through a mouthful of fur.

Moss looked up at the older black tom that he'd come to think of as a friend. "You're going to leave after we're done?"

Blackhorizon was unprepared for this question. "I…" He halted and the mouse made a soft thud on the grass when he dropped it.

He thought about what he was going to do. Where did he want to go if he did leave? All he knew was that he needed to get farther away from his past. He felt like the more distance that was between him and his old clan, the better. The nightmares would fade and he could start a new life somewhere else. Blackhorizon thought back to the night, that horrible night, and felt understanding settle into place. He knew exactly what he wanted to do. He took a deep breath and looked back at Moss.

"Yes, Moss. I'm going to leave." Moss looked down at the ground, hiding his emotions. "I need to move on and you need to beat up those stuck-up bullies and find yourself a beautiful she-cat." His attempt at light humor brought his nightmare back into mind. _She _had been a beautiful she-cat…

Moss attempted a laugh, but said nothing.

"Well…" Blackhorizon meowed awkwardly, "Let's get training; see how you're comin' along."

"Alright." Moss brightened a little. He had known from the beginning that his friend wouldn't stay after their deal was complete and, besides, the feared and mysterious outcast he wanted to be wouldn't travel around with his buddies.

.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highbranch for a clan meeting!"

Blackhorizon looked up from the prey he had just about finished eating, immediately meeting the dark blue eyes of his friend. Wavecrest and he had been debating all morning about whether Meadowlark was going to be welcomed into the clan. Blackhorizon truly hoped that she would and Wavecrest, for once, didn't immediately agree with whatever Blackhorizon's thoughts were. He felt threatened by her presence even more than he did with Eagletalon.

"Come on," Blackhorizon murmured, taking one last bite of his prey before getting up and padding over to the join the gathering crowd. Wavecrest followed uncertainly.

"As you all know by now, two rogues were found on our territory yesterday," Thunderstar began, looking very regal with his perfect, tall posture and the wind buffeting his fur. "One died due to complications during pregnancy. The other is now without a home or companion. Meadowlark has asked to join our clan."

Murmurs swept through the crowd as if they hadn't heard the news before.

"We don't accept _rogues_."

"We don't need another mouth to feed, especially a _rogue's_."

"_Rogue_." "_Rogue._" "_Rogue_."

Blackhorizon exchanged glances with Wavecrest. He had been just like all the others not too long ago: repulsed by even the mention of the word '_rogue_.' But as he strained his neck to look over the crowd, he saw just a normal cat terrified at her uncertain fate like any other cat would be, whether they were clan, rogue, or even housecat.

Thunderstar waited for silence before continuing, "Meadowlark is strong. She can hunt and she can fight. And _I _believe that she would be a great addition to our clan."

Meadowlark, from her position below the Highbranch, looked relieved until yowls of protests drowned out Thunderstar's voice.

"Are we just going to accept any cat that comes our way?"

"How can we trust her?"

"She's a _rogue_!"

Thunderstar waited for silence, but the yowls only increased. He dropped down from the Highbranch and called out, "Meadowlark, Tinderspark, Mintleaf, Blackhorizon! My den, now!"

Blackhorizon could hardly hear his name over the uproar but immediately made his way through the crowd towards the tree, looking back at Wavecrest once with uncertainty before disappearing out of sight. He slipped under the roots of the tree into Thunderstar's dim den. It was long and narrow, with a nest resting along the very back and light spilling in from the spaces between the roots.

"I didn't expect this kind of reaction," Thunderstar murmured seemingly to himself as he paced near his nest, "What do they want me to do? Throw her out?"

"Thunderstar, what they want is- Stop pacing!" Mintleaf snapped, "They want to know they can trust her. They want to know they won't get murdered in the middle of the night."

"They want her not to be a rogue."

Thunderstar and Mintleaf turned to look at Blackhorizon. Mintleaf's green eyes showed slight confusion. "Blackhorizon, she _is_-"

"Yes. And there's nothing you can do about it." Blackhorizon's gaze met Meadowlark's. The ginger she-cat was shaking with uncertainty but seemed slightly reassured just by Blackhorizon's presence. "We just have to ignore their protests. The clan will come around if you can prove yourself, but you can't expect them to ever fully accept you."

Silence greeted his words. Even Tinderspark's amber eyes were trained on Blackhorizon intently.

"Blackhorizon," Thunderstar began, taking charge, "please give Meadowlark a tour of the warriors den and the territory, and observe her hunting skills."

Blackhorizon nodded, not taking his eyes off Meadowlark. Finally, he turned and led the way out of the den and into the sunshine. The group of cats had somewhat dispersed, conversing in small groups in various places throughout the camp. Blackhorizon felt all their gazes turn to him and the ginger she-cat beside him. He met the gaze of Wavecrest, who was struggling to stay emotionless while uncertainty and jealousy bubbled inside him. Blackhorizon also exchanged glances with Rainfall, whose blue eyes openly displayed anger and contempt.

"Blackhorizon…"

Blackhorizon looked back at Meadowlark, who was looking absolutely terrified under the angry stares of so many cats.

"Ignore them," he murmured, "Just ignore them. Keep your eyes on me."

Meadowlark nodded and settled into step, keeping her eyes on his proudly-raised black tail.

Blackhorizon decided to show her the territory first and the warriors den later, since he didn't think she could handle any more time in camp under the many glares. He looked back once more at Meadowlark and at the groups of cats staring at them, felt a rush of hot anger flow through him, and stalked through the camp entrance.

The quiet, unbiased trees welcomed the two cats with open limbs.

"Who's the cat you were sitting next to?" Meadowlark asked, her voice still shaking but decidedly more comfortable now that they were alone.

"Wavecrest. He's been my friend since we were born. I actually-" Blackhorizon gave a chuckle. "I actually helped name him."

"Good choice," she murmured, her hazel eyes sparkling. A moment of silence followed as the two cats ducked under some large bushes. "Why…" she began again, unsure of whether she should ask, "Why do you… you know, why are you okay with me? I mean…"

"I know what you mean," Blackhorizon murmured, meeting her gaze and instantly turning back to the ground ahead of them. "I guess I just realized that you… are exactly like me. I… I lost my family… and I couldn't imagine what I would've done without my friends and my clan."

When Blackhorizon looked back up into Meadowlark's amber eyes, they were wet. "Thank you," she murmured, in such sincere gratitude that Blackhorizon had to look away and mutter a "It's no problem" almost inaudibly.


	7. Chapter 6

**K, I didn't really edit this one too much, so I'll see what you think. Ready to hear about Oakstar? ;)**

Chapter 6

The two cats faced off, silver-blue eyes watching tensed, stormy gray paws. Blackhorizon was the first to attack, looking like he was going to lunge clumsily straight at his opponent, but instead watching Moss's paws to see which way he would dodge. Moss leaned towards the left so Blackhorizon veered slightly to that side. Unfortunately, after sunrises of training, Moss knew Blackhorizon would do this, so as he dodged to the left of Blackhorizon's original lunge, he flattened himself to the ground. As Blackhorizon sailed over him, Moss thrust upwards catching his mentor's black hind legs and flipping him over. Quickly, Moss put a sheathed paw to Blackhorizon's throat.

"Well done," Blackhorizon stated warmly as he got to his paws and shook his fur of the grass that clung to it.

Moss's dark green eyes gleamed at the praise.

"Now, of course, you won't know your opponent's fighting style when you face off with him, so just stay on the defensive. Watch every movement, including the eyes. The eyes can give away everything. You can go offensively once you know a little bit more, but don't let your guard down. Some cats save moves that are unknown to you until you are unprepared for it or they are losing desperately. Other cats don't even have a fighting style and may be completely random."

Moss nodded, taking in all the information. "What if I go up against three cats?"

"Well, preferably you talk your way out of that… but if you have to, it's very difficult to watch three cats at once. I would just get my claws out and go for the weakest one first. In that case, be on the offensive always. Go for those risky but deadly blows to hopefully take out one or two of your opponents."

Moss nodded again. "So… does this mean… Are you saying I'm ready?"

Blackhorizon's gaze was warm when Moss met it. "Are _you _saying you're ready?"

Moss looked away, his gaze traveling to the crescent moon. It had been a little over a moon since he had first met Blackhorizon and already he had learned so much. But saying he was ready meant that not only was he ready to face his enemies, but that he was also ready to say goodbye to his friend… his only friend. But he wasn't scared anymore. He could defend himself and he could earn the respect of other cats just like Blackhorizon.

_I'm not scared anymore._

The rush of thoughts lasted little more than a few seconds and he soon turned back to his mentor and friend with determination in his eyes.

"I'm ready."

.

"Bluesky! Bluesky!"

Blackhorizon watched his former apprentice's eyes gleam with so much pride… so much life.

"Well… now that you don't have an apprentice, you'll have more time for me," Meadowlark murmured in his ear playfully.

Wavecrest stiffened beside him.

It had been hardly a quarter moon since Meadowlark had been 'accepted' into the clan. Already, Blackhorizon spent more time with her than he did with Wavecrest. Any time he wasn't with his apprentice, he was with Meadowlark, talking about everything. Thunderstar had specifically instructed Tinderspark to put them on patrols together so that Meadowlark would have someone with her that didn't see her and immediately think, 'Rogue.'

Meadowlark had proved herself. She usually caught the most prey and, if she didn't, Blackhorizon would give her a mouse or two that he caught. The cats that flat-out hated her were becoming the minority; the majority now held a grudging respect.

"Blackhorizon, can I talk to you?" Wavecrest asked with a slightly doubtful tone.

Before his friend could reply, Tinderspark announced, "Blackhorizon, Wavecrest, and Eagletalon! Border patrol!"

"Yes, you can," Blackhorizon meowed humorously as Eagletalon padded over to join them.

Wavecrest looked relieved. "Let's wait 'til when get out of camp." Blackhorizon nodded and Eagletalon led the way out.

The three toms made their way through the forest, meandering around large pines and hemlock. Lush ferns smothered the ground, making it even harder for the mud to dry out from the rain the night before. Above their heads, wood thrushes sang from the high branches of maple and oak trees.

It wasn't until they reached the border that someone spoke. "So, Wavecrest… what did you want to talk to me about?"

Wavecrest hesitated. "I… I wanted to talk about… Meadowlark."

Both Blackhorizon and Eagletalon looked up at him.

"I just… Do you like her? I hardly ever see you anymore. You're always with her."

Blackhorizon hardly knew himself. "I…"

Eagletalon's yellow eyes widened at his hesitant response. "You _like_ her? She's a _rogue_."

"She's a cat," Blackhorizon growled, immediately on the defensive, "just like us."

"Blackhorizon, you're not serious. I thought you hated rogues."

"They're cats just like us! Some are good, some are-"

"Rogues."

"No!" Blackhorizon was bristling now, eyes blazing. Wavecrest was too afraid to cut in. "Would you say all Clan cats are good?" Blackhorizon challenged.

"No, b-"

"Then how can you possibly say all rogues are bad?"

"Because they…" Eagletalon trailed off, uncertainty flashing in his eyes.

"Exactly."

"Well… most are bad."

"Most. Not all."

"Blackhorizon!" Wavecrest cried, exasperated, "Will you just listen to me?"

Blackhorizon and Eagletalon immediately turned at the sudden outbreak, surprised.

Wavecrest took a deep breath. "I don't trust her, Blackhorizon." Blackhorizon opened his mouth to protest. "You don't even know any of her background! Who is the father of her sister's kits? Where is he? Who are her parents? Why did she choose these woods to travel in? We've had rogue attacks before. Who's to say she wasn't a part of them?"

Blackhorizon was again bristling. That now-familiar rush of anger coursed through him. "You don't know anything, Wavecrest! She hasn't done anything wrong! How long will it take for her to prove that she is _just like us_!" He took a breath, trying to calm himself. "You're just jealous," he hissed, "because I spend more time with her than I do with you."

Wavecrest looked at the ground, hurt and angry. "This isn't about me," he muttered, "This is about-"

"Drop it, Wavecrest," Blackhorizon snapped.

"Just ask her-"

"Drop it." This time it was Eagletalon.

Wavecrest glanced towards Blackhorizon with his eyes still lowered to the ground, and saw that his friend's claws were unsheathed.

.

Blackhorizon padded alone through the tall grass. The evening breeze swirled around him and the moonlight spilled down in patches from a cloudy night sky. It felt like just yesterday that he had come to the old barn that was now behind him, waving goodbye. It had been over a moon since he had first met Moss, a scared young tom who trusted too easily and wished for so much. Now, he couldn't even look back at the strong, confident tom without feeling grief at their parting. He knew that Moss could conquer the bullies, but he wondered if he could conquer the loneliness.

Blackhorizon had gotten lucky that he hardly had to spend a day on his own, lost in his thoughts. Now, as he looked ahead, past the waving fields and into the endless stretch of forest, he wondered how much time there would be before he found what he wanted, if ever. And he wondered if he would go mad with his thoughts before he even came close.

Of course, the most prominent image was her body, torn open and life spilling out. But Blackhorizon fought against it and instead focused on warning signs. What did he not see before? What could he have asked? Instantly, he knew.

_Wavecrest._

"_Who is the father of her sister's kits? Where is he? Who are her parents? Why did she choose these woods to travel in? We've had rogue attacks before. Who's to say she wasn't a part of them?"_

Wavecrest had asked all the right questions, and Blackhorizon had been too blinded by his prejudice against the prejudice that he didn't see it.

Wavecrest… Blackhorizon could imagine it now. If Wavecrest knew…

"_I told you so, didn't I?"_

.

Blackhorizon watched as the border patrol entered, curious worry flashing in his eyes. It was a very different patrol than he expected Tinderspark to order at that point in time. Morningmist and Rainfall, the opinionated brother-sister pair that were dead-set against rogues, and Wavecrest, the suspicious tom trying to protect his friend, were put on patrol with Meadowlark.

Blackhorizon, however, was pleasantly surprised when all three came in listening very intently to a Meadowlark story, laughing and enjoying it even. The group was headed to the fresh-kill pile when Wavecrest met Blackhorizon's gaze. He sped up, grabbed a mouse, and trotted over.

"You were right," Wavecrest stated warmly, his dark blue eyes gleaming, "She's great. I judged before I got to know her and I'm sorry."

"I told you so, didn't I?" Blackhorizon meowed, pleased.

.

"_Can you tell us a story?" Blackkit asked, his blue eyes wide._

_I watched the younger version of myself sit back on his haunches with Wavekit beside him. In front of them was a musty brown tom with a gray muzzle yet bright azure eyes. I watched the elder as he teased the young kits, not yet registering what was happening. It was just another elder telling stories to anxious kits… or was it?_

_Fear gripped my heart as I realized what this memory held._

_Hollowbreath's blue eyes glinted with mischief. I hadn't realized then that he was the type of elder who may have experienced more in life but certainly hadn't learned a thing from it._

"_How would you like to hear about… Oakstar?"_

_Both my younger self and I sucked in a breath, one of fear and one of rebellious excitement. I remembered how desperately I had wanted to know about the subject that wasn't allowed to be talked of._

"_Yes!" Blackkit squeaked. Wavekit even then was hesitant yet ready to do whatever it was I wanted to._

_Hollowbreath again teased the kits, building the suspense for the dramatic story he was about to give. I just watched Blackkit's eyes… so curious… so innocent._

"_Oakstar was a valiant leader," he began, "much like Thunderstar is today. He was strong… powerful… fearless. He seemed to always know exactly what to do at exactly the right times. Emotions never got the better of him." Although the cats in the elder's den didn't seem to register that I was there, I still felt myself burn with shame._

"_That all changed when the rogues came. It was a large group, big enough to deal some real damage to the clan. When they attacked, it was all out war. There was blood everywhere. The camp was completely filled with cats fighting for their lives. Now, this was when your dad, Blackkit, was just a little kit like you. He was barely a moon old, so his mom was forced to stay with him and his two siblings and try to keep cats out of the nursery. But somehow two cats broke in. By the time Oakstar and others could get into the nursery, she was dead. Lightningstrike… well, I guess your dad was Lightningkit back then… was the only kit left surviving. The rogues had already killed the other two. I don't even remember their names!_

"_Oakstar was a changed cat. He didn't even give those rogues a chance to run away. He killed them good. The rest of the rogues, – they ran away soon after that – they were hunted down. Even after they begged and pleaded and said they would never attack or even step foot on the clan's territory again, Oakstar sent patrol after patrol outside of our territory to kill every last one of them. That plus regular patrols and hunting exhausted the entire clan. Our medicine cat was running out of herbs to treat the many injured. He finally gave up when the complaining got serious and by that time we had killed five or so more rogues. But Oakstar wasn't satisfied. You should have seen the look in his eyes."_

_I remembered the words of Thunderstar after I had gotten my first apprentice. "A madman… a broken cat… Oakstar…"_

"_Then cats started to disappear. A warrior, an apprentice, the deputy! Their bodies were found together by the river, any scent long washed away. Oakstar convinced us that the rogues were attacking again. It wasn't until the cat that was supposed to be guarding the nursery during the first attack was found dead that we realized what was really going on._

"_In short, Oakstar was banished… and never seen again."_

_I looked at my younger self and saw him shiver._

"_I'll never kill anyone!" he exclaimed, "Ever!"_


	8. Chapter 7

**Why do I feel like everything in this story is ironic? Do you notice that? Hmm.. anywho.. This is the moment you've all been waiting for that will answer your biggest questions, most importantly...** _Why did Blackhorizon kill Meadowlark? _**Yes. It is time. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Blackhorizon woke from his dream, shivering. Everything about it unnerved him: his younger self, Hollowbreath, Oakstar…

The weak light of dusk barely penetrated underneath the root system of the large maple that Blackhorizon had slept under. Even so, Blackhorizon lifted a paw and studied it. He had learned from his first long journey that he had to be careful. He couldn't travel too far and he had to check his paws constantly. Next time there wouldn't be a small cat in need of a favor.

Finding his pads to be in good shape, he reached his black paws as far as he could in a stretch, yawning. He slipped out from under the roots the same way he had came that morning and looked around him. It was the same kind of forest that he was used to, with large maples, oaks, and birches. There were patches here and there of pine and hemlock and the ground was smothered in large ferns. On one of the birches, just above the fern line, was a distinct scratch that Blackhorizon had made earlier to mark the direction he had come from. He quickly spotted it and turned to face the other direction. He took a deep breath and took the first step of the day.

As he walked, he wondered. When would he see another cat? Would they be friendly?

Did Moss take on Blaze yet? If so, did he win?

How was his clan? How was Wavecrest? Was he missed?

Who sat vigil for Meadowlark? Was _she _missed?

Did they think him just a cold-blooded murderer?

He wondered more on what everyone thought of him. He could just imagine their naïve comments.

"_That whole family is a disaster."_

"_At least they're all gone now."_

.

The night was young. The full moon bathed the forest in a silver glow and the glittering stars reflected off the surface of a river. Two cats sat by the sparkling water, tails intertwined, ginger fur pressing against black fur.

"I love you so much," Meadowlark murmured into Blackhorizon's ear.

"I love you more," he whispered back.

Their purrs joined together in seemingly perfect harmony.

After a moment of sheer bliss, Meadowlark spoke. "Blackhorizon?"

"Yeah?"

"I really wish your father was here… I just want somebody to be _happy _about us."

Blackhorizon couldn't find words.

"Why did he leave?"

Blackhorizon squeezed his eyes shut. He had been hoping she wouldn't ask. She had been seemingly content enough before with just saying that he left after his mother had died.

"Blackhorizon?" Meadowlark's hazel eyes were concerned when Blackhorizon met her gaze.

He looked back to the river in front of them. The sound of rushing water didn't soothe him like it normally did. His voice was barely audible when he spoke. "He murdered them."

"What?" Meadowlark's voice had an edge of worry.

"He murdered them," Blackhorizon repeated in a stronger voice, "My father murdered my mother and sister. He didn't leave; he was banished." He sounded weary but was relieved at finally getting it off his chest.

There was a moment of silence as Blackhorizon waited for Meadowlark to say something. When she didn't, he looked up at her. Complete shock. Complete shock plagued her eyes as they darted back and forth. The shock was quickly replaced by fear and… guilt? She kept opening her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"A-are you okay?" Blackhorizon hadn't been expecting this much of a reaction. He could understand the surprise but wasn't sure what she had to fear.

"Uh… Uh… y-yeah," Meadowlark stammered before straightening up and speaking more forcefully, "I'm fine; I just… didn't know. I'm so sorry."

Blackhorizon nodded, shrugging off both the reaction and the pity. "I've moved on," he meowed, no longer needing to convince himself.

Meadowlark opened her mouth to say something but closed it and instead settled on just snuggling closer to him. "I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too."

.

Two moons dragged slowly by, consisting of walking, walking, and more walking. Blackhorizon had hardly scented any cats let alone approached and talked to one, and had therefore been left entirely to his thoughts. He had never experienced an entire day without hearing another cat's voice, and a full two moons of silence became unbearable.

Blackhorizon finally broke through of a long stretch of cedar forest and emerged into a recently cleared field. The late afternoon sun was hot on his black fur and had baked the dirt beneath his paws so that it crumbled easily. Blackhorizon could just make out a human town through the hot haze that formed a layer over the ground.

"Should I?" he asked himself. "Would I rather walk safely in the woods alone or risk it for at least some kind of company?" He considered the fact that he was talking to himself again and decided on the latter. He began to pick his way through broken stems and crumbling dirt, his eyes on the next step of his life.

.

"Blackhorizon?"

Blackhorizon blinked open his eyes, finally focusing enough to see hazel eyes staring into his. "Meadowlark?" he whispered before yawning. "What is it?"

"I really need to talk to you." She sounded desperate.

"Alright," Blackhorizon murmured warily, getting to his paws.

"Out here."

Blackhorizon followed her out. They had been mates for a few moons now. The clan had adjusted and accepted her as well as they ever would, and she had actually become fairly well-liked by a few that enjoyed her humorous stories, including Wavecrest. Blackhorizon had been perfectly happy. He had moved on, now had a mate he loved, and was really enjoying life again. He couldn't possibly imagine what Meadowlark was so worried about. He also couldn't possibly imagine how that night would end.

Meadowlark didn't stop until they reached the most secluded corner of the camp, away from the dens and into the shadows. There weren't any cats around anyways; they were either on patrol or sleeping. The crescent moon still cast dim streaks of light over the empty camp, but dark clouds were on their way.

Blackhorizon sat back on his haunches and watched Meadowlark pace, confusion and concern in his silver eyes.

"Blackhorizon…" she began but trailed off. A deep breath shuddered through her body. "Blackhorizon, I was a rogue." She paused for a moment uncertainly but Blackhorizon gave her a nod. "I was part of the group of rogues descended from… rogues… rogues that had once attacked your clan." Blackhorizon took in a sharp breath, a nervous feeling poking at his heart. "Three of those rogues wandered onto your territory, were attacked by a patrol, and one ended up dead… my father. The other two escaped – one was my sister's mate – and swore revenge on the cat that killed him... _I_ swore revenge on the cat who killed him." She stopped for a moment and seemed too frightened to continue.

"Who?" Blackhorizon inquired.

"I…" Meadowlark started but changed her mind. "We watched him. We… our group had a talent for disguising our scent and allowing us to spy… We watched him – the killer – until he was on a small patrol with two she-cats. One was his mate; the other… his daughter." Blackhorizon felt his throat close up. "We attacked, easily overwhelming them with more numbers. My sister's mate decided the ultimate punishment: letting him watch his family die." Blackhorizon's heart was racing. "He killed the daughter… and told me to kill the mate. I knew… I _knew_ the cruelty of it all, but I just felt my father watching me, willing me to avenge his death… so I did. I killed her. I killed a cat that couldn't fight back. And it killed me… I couldn't forgive myself, especially when I found out… when I found out…"

Blackhorizon couldn't breathe. He felt like everything was falling down around him… the ground was collapsing beneath his feet in a thousand earthquakes… the weight of boulders was crushing his shoulders to the floor.

"When I found out he had been banished for killing his family… and that I was completely in love with his son."

Blackhorizon thought back to his father's banishment… the overwhelming grief… Not only had he lost his mother and sister, but his father had been a traitor – at least he had thought so. His entire family was marked as killers and he had been forced to not only move on from the sadness but prove himself to the Clan as well. The whispers, the distrust… It was all a lie.

And then came the anger – that fire… that overwhelming rage that forced his neck hairs to rise, his teeth to clench, his claws to unsheathe…

"Blackhorizon?" Meadowlark whispered, sheer terror in her hazel eyes.

"You killed… my mother…" Blackhorizon growled.

"Do you remember how you used to think of rogues?" Meadowlark pleaded, "That's how I felt about Clan cats… but I knew it was cruel. I knew but… Oh, Blackhorizon, I'm so sorry."

Her words didn't register. His eyes had glazed over. The inner fire spread rapidly until it was a mass of flames that consumed his every thought. The only thing he could think of now was how much he wanted her to just _shut up_.

Blackhorizon stood up and took a dangerous step towards Meadowlark. She cowered, murmuring, "Blackhorizon, I…" He continued until they were barely inches from each other. Meadowlark continued, pleading with him, "Blackhorizon, I didn't mean for any of this to hap-"

She was cut off as Blackhorizon slashed her right across the face. She gasped, stumbling backwards, blood oozing from the wound.

"You didn't mean for this to happen?" Blackhorizon snarled, "You killed her! You murdered her!" He swiped again but in his clumsy anger she was able to dodge it.

"Blackhorizon! Listen to me-!"

"Do you know what it's like to lose _everything_?" he screamed, catching her ear with a claw.

"I do!" she sobbed, "I do! Don't you remember? You understood!" She was backing up slower than Blackhorizon was advancing and with a swipe upwards on her muzzle, she stumbled, landing on her side.

"My father was _innocent_!"

He slashed again.

"Blackhoriz-" Her voice was fading and ended in a cough that splattered Blackhorizon with drops of blood.

Whether it was being spattered with his mate's blood or hearing a dying voice, something made the glaze disappear from Blackhorizon's eyes. He looked down at Meadowlark, finally seeing, and took in a sharp breath, fright gripping his heart. His last blow had landed right on the throat, and now Meadowlark's life was spilling out before his eyes.

"No," he whispered.

_What have I done?_

He stood, frozen, not able to do anything. Cats who had heard their shouting were emerging groggily from their dens.

"Meadowlark!" a cat yowled in terror. Some of the others noticed her twitching body and gasped.

"_What did you do_?" a voice demanded from behind Blackhorizon, but he couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He just stared as the lights in Meadowlark's eyes dimmed and died.

The cats were gathering around her body. Blood still gurgled from the fatal wound.

"Murderer!" someone shouted.

"Traitor!"

"He killed her!"

"Banish him!"

Their cries joined together and increased until every cat was awake.

"Quiet! Quiet!" Thunderstar's voice rose above the others. He was perched on a rock nearby so that his words could be heard. There was a devastated look in his blue eyes as he gazed on a cat he had trusted so well. "Blackhorizon, did you… murder Meadowlark?"

Blackhorizon's throat had closed so tightly that it prevented words. He couldn't tear his gaze from the mangled body of his mate. There was a horrible silence, as cats barely held back their outraged yowls and the blood flow from Meadowlark's wound continued at a slow pace.

"I did," he whispered.

An explosion of yowls followed, the most common being: "_Murderer_!"

"Silence!" Thunderstar thundered and the yowls ceased. "Blackhorizon, you are hereby _banished _from Duskclan." The rest of his words could barely be heard over the crowd. "Eagletalon and Wavecrest will escort you to the border and from then on if seen on Duskclan territory, you will be treated as a trespasser and whatever that means for punishment."

_Banished._

The words repeated over and over again in Blackhorizon's head as the crowd parted and Eagletalon and Wavecrest stepped up on either side of him. He took one last look at the mate he had just murdered.

_I had loved no one but her. I had hated no one but her. I had killed no one but her. I feared no one… but myself. . ._

**I think next chapter might be the last, sort of an epilogue. I haven't decided. But... well, WHAT DO YOU THINK? Click that review button! Do it now!**


	9. Chapter 8

**First of all, this is NOT the last chapter. I have decided to extend it, thanks to the reviewers :) Half of this was incredibly boring to write so I hope it's not incredibly boring to read too... After you read the last couple paragraphs, please review and tell me what you think his father should say. Oh, did I just give the chapter away? Oopsies... Well, enjoy anyways!**

Chapter 8

Blackhorizon hesitated for a moment as he entered the shadows of the buildings on the edge of the town, but soon was filled with a new determination as he thought back over his purpose.

_I'm going to find my father._

Blackhorizon pressed on, the short cut grass feeling strange but soft beneath his pads, until he had slipped between two buildings and emerged on the other side. He stopped when he reached black ground and tentatively placed a paw on its oddly smooth surface before drawing back from the heat.

He looked around, hoping for another way to cross, but hardly had time enough to think before there was an explosion of barking. Instinctively, Blackhorizon raced across the hot, black path until he reached the grass on the other side and leaped onto a large tree. Only once he had scrambled up completely out of reach did he look back. He heaved a sigh of relief when he saw that the source of the noise was a dog that was inside of a building, scratching frantically at the door.

Nonetheless, Blackhorizon stayed in the tree awhile, waiting for his fur to settle and his heart to stop racing. He also had time to think. He knew he wouldn't just stumble upon his father while searching. That hadn't worked for two moons. No, he needed to ask around, so the most important thing now was to find a cat. But where to look?

"I saw it! I saw it!"

It was a high-pitched human voice, coming from the building Blackhorizon's tree was in front of. He could hear its owner's loud footsteps come closer until the leaves no longer blocked his view. The human's shoulder-length black hair bounced up and down as she jumped excitedly, pointing a chubby finger at Blackhorizon.

"It's a kitty!" the girl squealed.

Blackhorizon didn't move until he heard another set of footsteps. He wasn't afraid of the small humans, but adults could be clever… and ruthless. As fast as he could, he shot towards the trunk and then raced down the side opposite the girl, barely getting one claw-hold on it to slow his fall before he reached the ground. Then he was off, pelting across the grass in front of several more buildings. He could hear the girl's squeals and screams until the barking of dogs drowned out everything. It throbbed in his ears and pressed him to run even faster.

Blackhorizon finally slowed to a halt after he cut between two buildings and reached the welcoming shadows. He waited for the barking to stop and his heart rate to slow. Once quiet settled back in, other than the birds, Blackhorizon felt his stomach growl and he cursed himself for not eating a good meal before he entered the town.

At that same moment, he heard a short grunt. His eyes were immediately drawn to the door at the back of the building, where a rather large white cat was trying to wiggle its way out of a hole in the door. Blackhorizon froze for a moment. Should he run? No, he needed to ask this cat about his father.

Just as the cat cleared the door, it looked up and instantly saw Blackhorizon. Fear crossed its light green eyes. "Uh… hullo…" The voice was definitely female. "Are ya… ya know… like a stray?"

"No, I'm a…" Blackhorizon trailed off as he thought about it. What was he? "I'm a loner," he finished awkwardly.

"Well, uh… this is my ter'tory… and I'm neutered so…"

Blackhorizon shook his head. "No, that's not what I-"

"Well, thank the stars!" the white she-cat exclaimed, "You dun even know how many toms come 'round here. My friend down the block had kits wit one of 'em."

"Look, I was just wondering-"

"Call me Emerald."

"Okay, uh… Emerald. I was wondering-"

"So do ya come 'round here often? I never seen you before. What's your name?"

"Uh, Blackhorizon. J-"

"Blackhorizon? Weyull, that's a mouthful. I'm guessing yer not from around here."

"No, I-"

"I've lived here all my life. This house belongs to my owners. Isn't it big and pretty? They feed me good. Although recently they've been cutting down. Maybe it's because of my big bones. Runs in the family, ya know?" She laughed.

Blackhorizon was about to cut in when she continued on once again. He was considering waiting until she stopped, but that would probably be until she dropped dead. He took a deep breath. "EMERALD!" he basically yowled.

Emerald halted immediately, light green eyes wide. "Oh, I'm sorry, hun. I started talking again, didn't I? I just can't keep my mouth shut, especially when I meet new cats. It's not that often, ya know. I've been stuck talking to the same old…" She stopped when she realized she was doing it again. "Er, sorry… What were ya gunna ask me 'bout?"

"You don't meet many new cats?" Blackhorizon inquired, disappointed.

Emerald shook her head. "I don't often get out of the neighborhood. I can't exactly defend myself."

Blackhorizon felt a pang of pity for the fat and spoiled housecat. She had very pretty eyes too. "Do you know someone that does meet new cats?"

"Why yes! There's a cat not far from here at the edge of the neighborhood. He gets all sortsa new cats. You know, he even once saw a Clan cat! Can you believe it?"

Blackhorizon brightened. "A Clan cat? Do you know about Clans?"

"Yessum. I le… Say… Your name sounds odd like theirs. Are you a Clan cat?"

Blackhorizon shifted weight uncomfortably. "I… I was…"

"Really? Oh my goodness! I've met a Clan cat! Oh just imagine the look on my friends' faces when I tell them this! They won't believe me!"

"Emerald, can you ple-"

"A Clan cat! Well, how 'bout that!"

Blackhorizon raised his voice. "Can you show me to the cat you were talking about?"

"Yes, yes, of course." Emerald continued to talk about her surprise and her friend's reactions but at least was moving now, headed around the building to the front. Blackhorizon followed her nervously. He didn't think his ears could handle any more barking.

The hot sun was suddenly cut off and the neighborhood was thrust into shadows. Blackhorizon looked up and saw that dark clouds were moving in, the misty haze of rain traveling with them. He picked up the pace and Emerald struggled to keep up, dealing with both a large belly and constantly moving mouth. Eventually, her breathing was too heavy for words, and the two traveled on in silence.

"This is it," Emerald panted just as the first rain drops were beginning to fall, splattering on and staining the gray ground in front of them that meandered in a thin strip until it stopped at the steps before a door. She led the way, completely comfortable with the smooth surface of the gray ground while Blackhorizon flinched at the unnatural feeling.

"I'm not going in there," Blackhorizon stated when Emerald began to push her way through a hole in the door similar to the one Blackhorizon had first seen her using.

She pulled her white head back to say, "I'll bring him out here."

Blackhorizon waited impatiently, his ears twitching from sound of the rain, which had now turned into a steady drizzle. This housecat had seen a Clan cat before. Could it possibly be his father? Was his luck finally changing?

"Blackhorizon, meet Harry," Emerald grunted with effort as she cleared the hole.

Blackhorizon froze for the third time that day. The cat that followed Emerald was light gray, like a stone in moonlight. He blinked at Blackhorizon, surprise in his pale blue eyes. They were identical to Blackhorizon's in that they seemed to glow silver in the darkness of the storm.

"Blackhorizon," the old tom breathed.

"Lightningstrike," he whispered.

Emerald corrected him, confusion in her light green eyes. "It's, um… Harry, Blackhorizon. I just told you that."

"Emerald," Blackhorizon's father murmured, not even looking at her, "You can go now. Thank you for bringing him here."

"It's raining!" Emerald protested, but the father-son pair ignored her. She moaned but somehow knew that this was a moment she shouldn't be a part of, so she headed out into the rain to a friend a few buildings down.

Lightningstrike and Blackhorizon, meanwhile, were just staring at one another, silver gaze on silver.

Lightningstrike was the first to find words to speak. "What are you _doing_ here?"

Blackhorizon hardly knew where to start. "You're… you're innocent. You never killed them."

Lightningstrike's silver eyes grew wet, but he said nothing; he just shook his head.

"I hated you. I mean… like I _really_ hated you. You had ruined everything. My family… my trust… the Clan's trust… But… you didn't do it. You're innocent. I just wish I would've known..."

"How did you find out?"

Images flashed by: blood spilling from her throat, pleading hazel eyes, Wavecrest and Eagletalon's faces when he said goodbye…

Then different ones followed: his first apprentice's bright eyes at his ceremony, the fox that killed Eagletalon's sister, Wavekit before he was even named, Meadowlark purring by the moonlit river, tiny Blackkit rebelliously excited at hearing about Oakstar, the look on Rainfall's face at Blackhorizon's first outbreak, Moss laughing at the fleeing back ends of his bullies…

The images blended together to form a fuzzy outline that became clearer and clearer until Blackhorizon saw himself, through all the mistakes and the anger and the grief, standing proud and tall. His self just stared at him, unblinking, with emotionless blue eyes that flared silver.

And suddenly everything spilled out. He talked about his anger, his depression, and his madness after his father was banished. He talked about healing and his apprentice. And then he talked about Meadowlark: Wavecrest's warnings, her stories, her laugh, the feeling he got when he was around her, her terrible secret…

"I killed her, Lightningstrike. I… killed her."

Lightningstrike was silent, a mix of emotions churning in his eyes.

Blackhorizon waited patiently. Lightningstrike hadn't interrupted him once as his life's story spilled out. And while he waited, one image kept coming back to mind.

"_That wasn't Blackhorizon, Thunderstar… That was a madman… a broken cat…"_

_There was a pause. "Oakstar…"_

_Blackhorizon's head snapped up._

"_What?" Eagletalon asked incredulously._

_Thunderstar's voice was barely audible. "That was the same way Oakstar looked…"_

_Blackhorizon couldn't decipher the sound that echoed from within the blackness of the den._

"_Don't you dare say ANOTHER WORD!"_

_Eagletalon stormed out of the den, eyes blazing. He didn't even look at Blackhorizon before leaping down from the caved-in rock. He didn't stop until he reached the camp entrance and there he sat down, shaking from anger._

_There was silence coming from the den. It was a while before Thunderstar emerged. His nose and cheek were bleeding. A single red drop fell from the wound and split into three smaller drops as it met the ground._

_Three drops…_

"Oakstar was… innocent too…" Blackhorizon whispered. He looked up from the ground, straight into Lightningstrike's eyes.

"Oakstar was innocent too!" he repeated in a stronger voice.

Lightningstrike closed his eyes, his ears folding back in content, and nodded in relief.

It all made sense now. Their entire family was misunderstood. They may have struggled with controlling emotions, but they were innocent… or had a good reason.

"I had just been made an apprentice when the cat that had been guarding the nursery during the rogue attack that killed my mother was found dead," Lightningstrike explained, "As soon as Oakstar heard the news, he knew he was going to be blamed, so he came to me. 'Notice how a warrior and apprentice, which had nothing to do with it, were found dead,' he told me… and then he said, 'The rogues finally hit the vein.' And then… and then when I was found with… with _their_ bodies and I told them it was rogues, they just assumed 'like father, like son' – I was lying! Those rogues took everything from me: my mate, my daughter, my son's trust, my Clan…" Lightningstrike looked up at his son. "I'm not saying what you did was right… but I… I understand."

There was a moment of silence, where both cats' eyes were wet. "Thank you," Blackhorizon whispered. Lightningstrike nodded, a tiny sparkle lighting in his eyes. Blackhorizon thought for a moment. "Do you… Do you think we should go back? You know… redeem our family's name?"

Lightningstrike was silent.


	10. Chapter 9

**Oh my goodness. There is only two chapters left after this one. I'm actually going to finish a fanfiction story. HALLELUJAH!**

**Next chapter will probably be fairly short, meaning a quick update, and I have something really special planned for you. I think you're gonna love it.**

**Anyways, you gotta read this one first! Enjoy!**

**Oh, btdubs, I'm considering renaming this story Redemption. What do you think?**

Chapter 9

"So… why Harry?"

Blackhorizon padded alongside his father, headed back in the direction he had come… home. And despite all the hardships that were to come, he finally felt free. His father was innocent. He was going to see his friends again. He wasn't alone anymore. No, his father was padding beside him, light blue eyes nervous but bright.

"What?" Lightningstrike inquired.

"Your housecat name… why Harry?"

"That was the name of the first cat I met after I left DuskClan."

Blackhorizon thought about the cat he first met after leaving DuskClan... Moss. He wondered what had become of the small black tom. Had he given Blaze a piece of his mind? Or had the three bullies overwhelmed him? As he thought harder about his friend, he began to seriously consider asking him to come with to DuskClan. His hunting skills were obviously superb and his fighting had improved tenfold. He was loyal and followed orders. He had everything that a cat needed to be a respected member of a Clan.

And then Blackhorizon remembered the last rogue that had been allowed to join…

.

Dawn was breaking as Blackhorizon and Lightningstrike reached the edge of a long stretch of forest. In the distance, a picturesque barn rose out of a field of waving grass, its maroon siding old and worn and its almost opaque windows reflecting the rising sun.

Blackhorizon turned to his father with anxious excitement. Another two long moons of traveling had passed, this time with a companion that could talk his ears off. Blackhorizon remembered a time when he himself was like that; a bubbly apprentice with not a care in the world. But after feeling blood in his claws… There was no recovery from that.

"Is that it?" Lightningstrike asked, feeling a sudden rush of emotions: fear, excitement, uncertainty. They were less than a sunrise away from their old Clan… from redemption...

"That's it," Blackhorizon whispered, taking a few steps in its direction. Then he was walking, trotting, running, sprinting… He pelted through the long grass towards the barn, towards the cat he hadn't seen in four moons.

He didn't slow until he reached the door of barn and ended up skidding to a stop on the hay-strewn ground inside of it, panting. "Moss?" he whispered before shouting, "Moss?"

A moment of unbearable silence followed. Blackhorizon looked around desperately at the scattered hay bales and the rafters that dripped with cobwebs. He inhaled deeply but couldn't find a single trace of his friend.

"Blackhorizon?"

Blackhorizon whipped around at the sound, his ears perking up and his tail raising. Both drooped as it was only his father entering the doorway of the barn.

"He's not here," Blackhorizon whispered, his silver eyes downcast.

Lightningstrike hated the disappointment written all over his son's face. "He's gotta be here somewhere," he insisted, "Maybe in the town?" Blackhorizon looked uncertain. "Come on," Lightningstrike encouraged, leading the way out of the barn.

The silver and black pair circled around the barn and headed towards the thin stretch of the river that spilled from the forest and meandered along the edge between the field and the town. They leaped across the same rocks Blackhorizon had used to cross that river in the other direction, and stopped on the other side.

Blackhorizon looked at his home forest and longing gripped his heart. How would they ever find Moss, even if he was okay? If his friend wasn't living in that barn, he was probably beaten by Blaze and his friends, and left to die in an alley. Was it worth wasting precious time away from his home for a cat they would never find?

"Blackhorizon!"

Blackhorizon looked up, his eyes wide.

"BLACKHORIZON!"

He turned, afraid to hope.

A cat was racing towards them, the barn framing his small, dark gray form and a bright orange sunrise framing the barn.

"Moss!" Blackhorizon cried. He flew back across the river, his heart pounding. The two cats gave each other a flying tackle-hug and ended up tumbling a short ways through the long grass.

"Where were you? You weren't in the barn! Your scent wasn't there!" Blackhorizon exclaimed.

"I don't live there anymore! I live in the town! I just had a dream about you so I came back! And I found your scent and- Oh my goodness, I thought I would never see you again!"

The two continued to scream to each other without any intention of catching their breaths.

.

Blackhorizon took in a sharp breath as he spotted the massive oak tree that marked on quarter of DuskClan's border. He remembered the last time he had seen it, that dark night when he had been banished. He remembered saying goodbye and praying that it wasn't forever.

And now, he was back and he let the wonderful, earthy smell of his clan fill his nostrils and calm his racing heart.

"We're here," Blackhorizon and Lightningstrike murmured in unison and then exchanged uncertain glances.

"We should w-wait for a patrol," Lightningstrike stated and his son nodded. The two cats approached the border and settled down to wait in a clump of ferns.

Blackhorizon thought back to Moss, who had probably already convinced his mate to join the Clan and was headed towards the forest.

"_We'll continue on while you ask her. We need to settle a few things before you get there anyways."_

_Settle._

That was an understatement.

"Blackhorizon, what if they kill us when they see us?"

Blackhorizon looked at his father. His gray ears were folded back and his silver eyes were wide. "They won't," he whispered back, trying to keep his composure, "I just hope one of my friends will be-" He stopped when he both smelled and saw cats approaching. Lightningstrike followed his gaze and stifled a gasp.

The patrol stopped, their ears pricked.

"Did you hear that?" The voice belonged to Morningmist, Blackhorizon's old mentor.

"It came from over there." Blackhorizon barely held in a sigh of relief when he saw Eagletalon's yellow eyes searching the border.

A third cat who Blackhorizon didn't recognize followed Eagletalon warily, his sandy brown ears pinned back on his head. "Do you think it's a fox?" he whispered to the dark brown tom in front of him.

Eagletalon shook his head. "Those things reek; we would've smelled it by now."

His assumed apprentice nodded but it hardly relieved his fears. His hazel eyes continued to dart back and forth nervously.

Finally, Blackhorizon stood up out of the ferns, his heart beating loudly in his ears.

All three cats' gazes immediately snapped to the movement. Morningmist blinked a few times as shock filled her every feature. The light brown apprentice froze with fear.

Eagletalon seemed to be in awe. "B… Blackhorizon?" he sputtered.

Lightningstrike chose this moment to follow his son's lead and pop out of the undergrowth.

Eagletalon tried to form Lightningstrike's name, but he ended up opening and closing his mouth a few times without any sound.

Blackhorizon looked at Lightningstrike and back to Eagletalon, thinking of something to break the silence. "We… I… We want to…" he stammered before straightening up and regaining his composure. "We request to see Thunderstar immediately," he stated in a more authoritative tone.

There was a moment of continued shocked silence as Eagletalon tried to figure out what in the name of StarClan Blackhorizon could be doing with the father that had betrayed him and killed his family.

"We… Thunderstar…" Blackhorizon attempted to repeat himself.

Finally, Morningmist seemed to find words. "B-both of you were b-banished. We have the right to… to kill you!" she tried to say without her voice breaking.

"Please," Blackhorizon pleaded, "Let us see Thunderstar. L-let him decide."

Eagletalon exchanged glances with Morningmist and there was a moment of unbearable silence where Blackhorizon's fate was being decided. Finally, Eagletalon gave an uncertain nod.

"Follow me," he commanded, as if Blackhorizon and Lightningstrike had forgotten how to reach the camp.

Blackhorizon heaved a sigh of relief. He had a chance! He had a chance to redeem his family's name and prove his father and kin's innocence. He had a chance to return home. Most of all, he had a chance to be with Wavecrest again. The weight of living his life without his white friend suddenly crashed down on him and he realized how much he had missed their friendship. Through all of the laughs and anger and sadness, Wavecrest had been there for him.

_Would he be there for me now?_

The patrol was deathly silent as they made their way back through the woods towards camp. No one dared utter a syllable, making the trip seem to stretch on forever. Blackhorizon could hardly breathe when he spotted the camp entrance through the maze of tree trunks. He exchanged a fearful glance with his father.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion when the group entered the camp. Blackhorizon could hear his heart thumping against his chest as silence ascended over the cats in the clearing.

_Buh-bum. _

A shriek echoed through the trees. "It's the traitors!"

_Buh-bum._

Cats emerged from their dens, their yawns instantly ceasing as shock froze their faces.

_Buh-bum._

"Blackhorizon?" a warrior mouthed incredulously.

_Buh-bum._

"Lightningstrike?" an elder inquired aloud, their mouth agape.

_Buh-bum._

Blackhorizon looked from cat to cat, seeing shock and terror spread like wildfire. Then he froze as he met eyes with a cat pushing to the front of the gathering crowd. For a moment, its dark blue eyes mirrored everyone else's.

"Wavecrest," Blackhorizon whispered.

Wavecrest suddenly raced towards him and Blackhorizon feared that his friend was going to attack him, but he soon caught the look in his friend's eyes as perfect happiness glazed them over. "BLACKHORIZON!" Wavecrest bellowed.

_I guess he missed me too_, Blackhorizon thought just before he was tackled.

"ENOUGH!"

The reunited friends quickly got to their paws as Thunderstar's voice rang through the clearing.

The great gray leader waited for the murmuring to stop. "I need to speak with Blackhorizon and Lightningstrike alone," he stated before leaping down from the tree and, without looking to see if the two he spoke of were following, disappeared into his den.

Wavecrest laid the tip of his white tail on Blackhorizon's shoulder. "I knew you'd come back," he whispered, "I knew you had a reason."

Blackhorizon couldn't put into words what it meant to him that Wavecrest had believed in him all along, and he didn't get a chance to since Lightningstrike brushed past him and gave him a 'come on' look.

"It'll be fine. You'll be fine," Wavecrest encouraged, nudging the black tom forward.

Blackhorizon padded on towards the leader's den, following the pale gray tail of his father. He ignored the looks burning holes in his sides. "This is it," he whispered over and over again.

_This is it._


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay, I'm sorry. This is the shortest chapter ever (only three pages of Word compared to my usual five), but I needed to end it a certain way.. and this was the only way to do it.**

**Also, as you may have noticed, I renamed the story. I just think it makes more sense.**

**Anyways.. will Blackhorizon be accepted into the Clan? And what is this epic twist I was talking about? Please enjoy!**

Chapter 10

As Blackhorizon slipped under the roots of the great maple into the leader's den, his thoughts instantly went back to the last time he was there, when they were deciding Meadowlark's fate. He thought of the terrified look on her face and imagined that mirrored on his own as well.

_This is it._

This was the moment that would decide everything. Every word he said could bring him closer to clearing his family's name and returning to his home for good, but every mistake he made could bring him closer to losing his only chance.

_This is it._

Thunderstar was their only audience. He had sat down near his nest, his fluffy gray tail curling around his paws and his sky blue eyes reading their every movement.

Lightningstrike looked to Blackhorizon in a way that silently said, 'I'm here to help, but this is _your _time to talk.' Then he sat back on his haunches. Blackhorizon's gaze wandered to his father's chest for a moment, where a small white mark in the shape of a lightning bolt stood out within the surrounding light gray fur, before he turned to Thunderstar and took a deep breath.

"Thunderstar…" Blackhorizon began but struggled to continue. He had rehearsed what he would say to his leader so many times before that he had begun to repeat it in his dreams, but every word seemed foreign to him now. He stood there awkwardly for a moment, opening and closing his mouth, racking his brain for what he wanted to say.

"Why did you come back?" Thunderstar asked.

"You made a mistake…" Blackhorizon stammered before cursing himself inwardly. That wasn't what he meant. "I mean… you didn't kno-… the Clan made a mistake… I mean…"

Thunderstar had seemed like he was open to anything Blackhorizon was going to say. He seemed to want to believe he was innocent, so he surprised Blackhorizon when he inquired, "So we were mistaken when we banished you for killing a member of our Clan?" His piercing gaze forced Blackhorizon's to the ground.

"That's not…" Blackhorizon took another deep breath. He was really screwing this up. "Okay, let me… let me start again. Thunderstar, I killed a cat. I killed Meadowlark. I killed Meadowlark out of anger… out of blind anger. I shouldn't have done it, but I couldn't control myself." He looked back up at Thunderstar, who was obviously unimpressed. "Right before that, though, is the side of the story you didn't get to hear. You didn't get to hear her tell me that she was part of a group of rogues that lived near DuskClan's territory and that her father was the rogue Lightningstrike was so celebrated for killing. You didn't get to hear her tell me that she and the others had wanted revenge and had waited for their perfect chance. You didn't get to hear that Lightningstrike was pinned down and forced to watch her sister's mate kill his daughter and Meadowlark herself kill my mother. You didn't know that Lightningstrike was banished for a crime he didn't do. She tore my family apart!" He sighed. "I know nothing can justify what I did but… I believe both Lightningstrike and I deserve a second chance."

Thunderstar was silent, his eyes churning with emotions as he struggled to process his thoughts. "Anything else you would like to say?"

"Oakstar's name also should be cleared. He too was falsely accused of crimes rogues committed," Lightningstrike added in a soft voice.

Thunderstar looked from father to son. "So you're saying that… all this time… your family was innocent?"

Blackhorizon nodded.

Thunderstar's eyes were troubled. "So you're the only one who actually committed the crime you were banished for… and you only did it because your father was innocent of the crime _he_ was banished for…"

Blackhorizon nodded again, realizing how difficult this must be. "Would you… you know… accept us back into DuskClan?" His eyes, silver in the moonlight dripping into the den between the roots, were pleading.

"You _killed_ someone, Blackhorizon," Thunderstar meowed desperately. "I want to let you back in… you know I do. If anything were to happen, you would be my first choice for deputy. But, and no matter the reason, you did kill a member of our Clan… unprovoked by violence. I-"

"Let the Clan decide," Lightningstrike interrupted him. "Tell the Clan what Blackhorizon just told you… and let them decide."

Thunderstar was silent only briefly before giving a short nod. "Let the Clan decide," he repeated in a soft murmur, then stood up and padded past Blackhorizon and Lightningstrike out into the clearing.

The two remaining toms stood in the den for a moment. They heard the crowd's chatter pick up and die down before and after Thunderstar's yowl. They heard him begin to explain their story.

Lightningstrike's eyes held the softest twinkle in their silver depths. "You know the Clan will let you back in," he meowed.

Blackhorizon attempted to hide his emotions. "That's not a given," he replied simply, but inside his heart swelled. He thought of the cats that would stand against him: Hollowbreath, maybe… The rest…

Loud cheering erupted outside.

"Come on," Lightningstrike whispered and led the way out. Blackhorizon followed, unable to think straight with the happiness coursing through his every vein. When the two emerged into the moonlit clearing, the cheers grew even louder.

"Blackhorizon! Lightningstrike!"

Some were even adding Oakstar to the list.

Blackhorizon looked around in awe. After moons of wandering, reflection, and heartbreak, he was finally back home. He was with his father, cleared of all crimes. He could feel the presence of his grandfather, who also had the truth come out. Moss was on his way. Wavecrest was the loudest voice in the crowd. Finally… _Finally_…

_Redemption._

.

_Blackhorizon knew it was a dream. The lush grass was too green. The pond's water was too clear. The blue expanse of sky didn't have a single wispy tuft of a cloud._

_He had just been accepted back into DuskClan. He could never have been happier; everything was finally going right._

_The temperature was perfect; it was one that reflected catnip in that it made a cat want to just flip onto their back and roll over and over again, purring as loudly as they possibly could._

_Blackhorizon padded slowly up to the perfectly clear pond, enjoying the soft grass and the warm sun. He stared into the water's depths and instantly felt the need to drink it. He bent down and flicked his tongue into the water a few times. It was cold and pure and refreshing, and sent a satisfied shiver down his spine._

"_Hello, Blackhorizon."_

_Blackhorizon froze mid-drink. He recognized that voice._

"_No," he mouthed, the word inaudible._

_He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, working up the courage. Finally, he turned and found himself face to face with the cat he never wanted to see again._

_Hazel eyes._

_Ginger fur._

_Meadowlark._


	12. Chapter 11

**This chapter is even shorter than the Chapter 10 and... IT IS THE LAST ONE! Thank you so much to all my loyal reviewers. I can't believe I am actually finishing a fanfiction story. This is amazing and it's all due to you! _Thank you, thank you, thank you_!**

**Just a little side note: I will be starting another story. I'm not sure what it's going to be about (I'm thinking a character named Sanddune and the destruction of a Clan muhaha), but I'm sure it'll be just as overly dramatic and suspenseful as this one :) So, if you liked this one, I'll probably be posting the next story not this weekend but the next, so after July 4th! I'd really appreciate if you stuck with me!**

**And with that, please enjoy _the last chapter _of Redemption!**

Chapter 11

_Blackhorizon was face to face with the cat he never wanted to see again, the cat he once loved, the cat he had killed…_

"_M-Meadowlark?" Blackhorizon spluttered, "What on earth-?"_

"_Surprised to see me again?" Meadowlark inquired coolly. It was driving Blackhorizon crazy that her hazel eyes were completely emotionless._

"_Y- Are you… Are you StarClan?"_

"_I'm in between," she replied, "Not quite accepted into StarClan… but not rogue either."_

_There was a moment of silence as Meadowlark waited for Blackhorizon to say something and vice versa._

"_So I see you were accepted back into DuskClan," Meadowlark meowed and again, to Blackhorizon's frustration, her eyes were emotionless._

"_Yes…" Blackhorizon responded awkwardly, waiting for a flash of emotion in Meadowlark but none came._

_There was another moment of silence that left Blackhorizon wondering why Meadowlark had even thought of visiting his dream. Finally, she spoke._

"_Does Moss know what you did?"_

"_How do you-?"_

"_Answer the question, Blackhorizon."_

_Blackhorizon was surprised by her tone but a little less on edge that at least he knew where her heart lay. "No… he doesn't."_

"_I guess neither of you know each other."_

_Blackhorizon was caught off guard. "What do you mean?"_

_Meadowlark gave him a knowing look, her eyes hard. "Blackhorizon, I've reflected a lot on everything that happened and I'm sure you have too. I haven't come here to talk about that. I came here to warn you."_

"_Warn me?" Blackhorizon was relieved on one note, but worry creased his brow on her other point._

"_Moss isn't ready for Clan life."_

_Blackhorizon found this incredibly unfair. "Not every rogue has a dirty little secret, Meadowlark!"_

_Meadowlark's hazel eyes blazed. "This isn't about me, Blackhorizon. Don't you dare-"_

"_You've done enough for me and my family already. I don't need this!"_

_Meadowlark slipped into hurt silence. Her voice was quieter when she spoke, "I'm trying to help you. I don't want you to go through any more grief."_

"_What are you trying to say? That Moss is evil?" Blackhorizon's tone was disbelieving and insulting._

"_Moss won't take any more bullying, Blackhorizon. You know that. He is incredibly skilled but, like you," she couldn't help but adding, "he doesn't know how to control his emotions. But he's a rogue… and so is his mate. One cat insults him or, even worse, his mate… Blackhorizon, he's too unstable to go through that. Something bad is going to happen."_

_Blackhorizon felt his heart drop as the truth settled in. How could he not have realized it before?_

"_He's on his way as we speak. When you wake up, go to the border and wait for him and when he gets there, just say that you told the Clan about him and they aren't going to accept a rogue."_

_Blackhorizon felt like he'd had the air knocked out of him. He knew that everything Meadowlark was saying made sense, but he still was going to miss his friend. Moss had helped him heal. Blackhorizon hoped the small black tom wouldn't be too devastated when they had to part ways. At least they both had a home to go back to._

_Blackhorizon finally regained his breath and his thoughts. He could still hardly believe that he was here… in front of his old mate. She was still so beautiful… even more so with the sun lighting her ginger fur on fire and glinting in her hazel eyes. "Thank you," he tried to say, but it came out as a pathetic whisper._

_To his surprise, her eyes grew damp. "Blackhorizon, I know… I know that… Blackhorizon…" She swallowed. "I've missed you."_

_Blackhorizon felt something stir in his heart that he hadn't felt in a long time. He had missed her too. He felt like both of them had made terrible mistakes with good reasons. She had killed his mother in revenge of her father. He had killed her in revenge of his mother. Obviously, she was ready to forgive him. Was he ready to forgive her?_

Yes_, his heart said. _Yes.

_And just like that, he was free. He was free from grudges, free from heartbreak, free from hate. He felt as light as a cloud. He felt his world become full of possibilities, rather than more disappointment. In life, he had a loving father and amazing friends. In death, he had his mate waiting for him._

"_I've missed you too."_

_._

One day can change a life forever.

It can smack you in the face and dare you to attack it back.

It can make you think that nothing could ever make you happy again.

It can give you some terrible choices.

Or it can make your heart swell.

It can make you feel that all your troubles are few and far between.

It can offer you _freedom_.

It can offer you _forgiveness_.

And finally… it can offer you _redemption_.


End file.
